


Alphas Little Omega

by PolyWolfary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyWolfary/pseuds/PolyWolfary
Summary: Peter's in love with Tony but the alpha is in love with Strange. Is his love unrequited? Or are things more complicated then it seems?ORA post civil war AU, where Strange and Tony fall in love with Omega Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 78
Kudos: 346





	1. There you are

"Can you believe it? Only seven more months til we're free of this prison." Ned closes his locker suddenly leaning in to whisper, "Will you be a full time Avenger after graduation?" 

Peter chuckled at Ned's wide eyes, "I don't know, maybe…" he trails off. "Mr. Stark _is_ looking for more recruits for the new Avengers." After Siberia Tony took enough time to heal up, keeping distant from Peter who'd tried to visit the alpha on multiple occasions. Every time he was turned down by Friday who would just let him know _Sorry Peter, Boss is busy._ He tried not to feel hurt about it, but he felt something on their trip and thought Tony did too. Wait, what was he thinking? An alpha like Tony interested in a barely legal omega like him? What did he have to offer? He sighed, closing his locker with more force than necessary. 

"They'd be dumb not to have Spider-Man on their team." Ned consoled patting Peter's shoulder. "Though he's got his own wizard now which is…" he noticed the look on Peter's face, "still totally nothing compared to Spider-Man!" He raised his hand which Peter high fived slowly.

Dr. Strange, after the separation of the Avengers he had come out of nowhere, helping to heal Tony then offering to be a standby Avenger. Peter had yet to meet the Alpha, but couldn't help but to feel sour at the man. After all, when Tony was _too busy_ for him, he was usually with the doctor. 

"And he left you the suit!" He whispered loudly, "that thing had to cost a fortune! Like literally a million bucks or something."

Peter smiled a little, that was one thing that kept him sane. It also made patrols a lot easier, and more fun. “Speaking of, will you be out tonight or do you have enough time to stop by. My newest Lego Hogwarts set has-"

"Sorry Ned, crime doesn't rest." Peter interrupted checking his watch, he looked up to see Ned's crestfallen expression and sighed, "how about tomorrow? May wanted to have a 'surprise' birthday dinner for me, she expects me to be home all day so bring it then, okay?” Ned lit up at that letting Peter go with a smile. 

“Hey Karen.” He said after changing in the alley.

“Hello Peter, how did you do on your English paper?” 

Peter nodded perched on top of the building, “Good, the paper was actually pretty easy.” He stood up from his crouched position, “Anything on the police scanners?”

“Not yet. I will alert you when something comes up.” she remarked.

He jumped to the next building, “guess we’ll just do a perimeter check!” A few hours and saving a cat from a tree later he sat again on the edge of the building looking out on the city, Stark tower stood tall in his line of sight and he suppressed a sigh, “Hey, Karen.”

“Yes Peter?”

“H-how’s Mr. Stark doing?” he asked.

“Mr. Stark’s been recovered for quite some time now Peter.” 

“No-I mean yeah- but like, is he you know...happy?” he urged, “the last time I saw him he took me home and he went through all that with his team-ugh, ex team. Then doctor magic guy shows up and is suddenly Tony’s best friend, or more…” he trailed off shaking his head, “and he won’t talk to me, and I know he’s a busy guy-” his voice broke which just made him angry. The mask was starting to get damp with a few stray tears and he stood up.

“Peter,” Karen started softly, “It has been over a month since you have tried to contact him. Perhaps you would like to-”

“No.” Peter shook his head, “I don’t want to bother him.” _I don’t want to be a bother._

Daylight was falling away when a sudden burst of blue light caught his attention. “That’s by the bank.” he flung out a web and swung his way to the entrance of the place. Huh, not locked. He walked in using the door then felt out of place, _maybe I should’ve made a grand entrance_. Lifting one arm to the wall he tried to lean nonchalantly against it, “Hey guys, forget your pin number?”

The four masked robbers looked up suddenly reaching for weapons. One pulled out a rifle and Peter slung a web at it, then jerked his arm causing the gun to rip from his hands smacking the two next to him in the face. 

“Shall I contact Mr. Stark?” Karen’s voice rang out.

“So he can think I’m not ready to take care of the big stuff,” he dodged one’s punch pushing his elbow using the backswing to hit his fist into the attacker behind him, “no way!”

He jumped attaching his hands to the ceiling and kicked the other in the chest then stood on the ceiling, “You really should know better than to rob a bank in New York. You know who protects it right?” he asked dodging the punches with a slight tilt of his head. “I mean other than me.” 

He finally grabbed the guys fist throwing him into his friend and saw a man farther from him grab a weird weapon, he leapt toward him but just a mere foot away the weapon activated freezing him in mid air. “Ugh, this feels so weird!” he called out struggling to move, his assailant then moved the weapon deactivating it tossing him across the room into the wall.

“Woah, what is that thing?” he demanded when the man reactivated the weapon slamming him from the ceiling to floor, when he went to smack him into the ceiling again, Peter threw out his hand grasping to the floor and slung a web to a cabinet behind the assailant pulling it to hit him in the back.

“These weapons appear to be alien.” Karen’s voice put in. “Something Mr. Stark would most definitely like to be aware of.” 

“I got this!” he said, kicking one in the face. He webbed another’s weapon and hand to the glass door and landed by his head on the wall lifting the mask peeking under, “Who are you guys anyway?” his spidey senses went off just in time for him to see yet another weapon different from the first, but still alien being aimed at him. 

“Wait wait!” He called but the person fired, he pulled the assailant to the side so he wouldn’t get struck as well, his shoulder getting a small portion of the blast. Wincing he noticed the man lose control and the laser shot out across the street to his regular deli causing an explosion.

“Mr. Delmar!” he yelled running across the street and jumping through the debris, the man was coughing laying on the ground behind the counter covered in soot. The cat beside him, covered in debris as well, he bent down to scoop her up and used his freehand to lug Mr. Delmar out the door.

Once he was out he looked back at the bank which was now vacated. _Well crap._ He handed the cat back to the man and launched another web swinging to the top of the building. He watched as police pulled up and reached his hand to cover his injured shoulder, it came back bloody and he sighed. 

“Peter my monitors detect multiple abrasions and a sizeable burn on the right-”

“Yeah, Karen I sense that too.” just then a golden light appeared behind him and he let out a less than manly shriek.

Tony stepped through with a small drone and if the cloak didn’t give it away, Dr. Strange too. “Kid, it’s been a while.” 

“Three months,” Peter countered, dragging his eyes away from Tony to land on Strange, “but who’s counting.”

Tony made a face but schooled it quickly pressing a few buttons on the modified drone, it lit up and flew over to the bank scanning the building. “I have this under control.” Peter continued.

“Is that why everything’s on fire?” Strange asked with a brow raise.

“I-That was not my fault!” Peter argued.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Tony questioned taking a step toward him.

Peter clenched his jaw, willing himself not to step back when Tony’s scent hit him, “Would you have answered?” he countered and ducked his head when he saw Tony flinch at that, “I-I had it under contr-”

“You’re injured.” Tony remarked nostrils flaring.

Peter lifted his hand to probe at the shoulder but it was caught before his finger could touch, “Don’t.” Strange said with an unreadable expression, “We’ll take you back to get it properly treated.” 

Peter looked at the alpha for a moment before slowly but forcefully taking his arm back, “It’ll be like brand new in the next few days anyways. No need to be all fussy about it.” he went to walk away, feeling proud of himself for his willpower when Tony caught the elbow of his good arm, “Kid, please. Let the doc look at you. Then afterward you can head home.”

Peter wrinkled his nose at the ever reminding name thankful the mask was there to cover it. “Fine.”

Strange lifted his arms again summoning the portal, “Woah! That is so-” He looked at the two alphas, “uh, useful. Yeah.” he ducked his head and walked in after Tony feeling momentarily disoriented at being inside the tower in the medical bay. Tony put his hand on his back to steady him and once again Peter was glad the mask was there to hide his blush.

“You can remove the mask if you wish Peter.” Dr. Strange said and Peter turned to Tony, shocked and angry.

“Wasn’t me kid.” Tony said, raising his hand in surrender, “It’s part of his magicy thing. He just knows some stuff, I would never reveal your secret to anyone.”

Peter yanked off his mask and stalked toward Strange, “and what about you _doctor,_ would you tell anyone?” 

Dr. Strange’s lip upturned at one side before schooling again, “I am the keeper of many secrets, little omega. Your secret is safe with me.”

Peter glared at him a moment longer before sighing and wincing when his shoulder protested his exaggerated movement.

“Let’s get that looked at.” he stood in front of Peter and motioned for him to lower his suit so he could get a good look at the shoulder.

Peter felt the flush rising to his cheeks again but tried not to squirm, he was toned but not overly buff. Being an omega made it harder for him to get the muscles he wanted, but the spider bite more than made up for it. He did his best to keep his head down, not wanting to see Tony’s reaction, who was hovering to Dr. Strange’s left. Tony made a hissing sound when the suit, or most of it peeled away from his injured shoulder.

“We’re going to have to pull a few of the pieces of suit that are stuck to the burn off before we clean it.” Strange explained looking mildly sympathetic.

Peter just nodded, watching as Tony’s hand hovered by the doctor’s lower back, suddenly he felt more tired. It was becoming more and more accepted to have the same orientation relationships, Alpha-alpha, omega-omega, he knew there was nothing wrong with Tony being with the doctor other than the fact that he wanted him himself. Strange finished pulling the last bit of fabric from his burn when he finally looked up at Tony and was startled. Tony was looking at the wound on his shoulder like he’d caused it himself, he looked like it was causing him pain as well.

Before he could say anything Strange was back with a bottle in hand, “Let’s rinse that under cool water first.” He led Peter to the sink bending him over slightly to put his shoulder under the stream. Peter sucked in a sharp breath letting it out slowly. He felt another hand on his back just below the shoulder and glanced over at Tony who offered an encouraging smile. Something soft brushed his hair and his brows furrowed seeing Tony’s smile grow to amused. He glanced over at Strange again to see him roll his eyes. His eyes grew as he saw what was petting his head, "Woah is that thing sentient?" Peter asked, turning slightly.

Ignoring the question Strange allowed him to turn all the way around dabbing the wound with gentleness and purpose only a doctor could possess. The cloak detached itself from strange going to float next to Tony instead. “Okay, kid. I’m going to put some of this on you, it will help with the pain.”

“What is it?” Peter asked, trying to sniff it, he couldn’t make out any strong scents.

“A salve made from a mix of herbs in Kamar Taj and the sap of the oldest willow tree on the grounds.” he looked at Peter's wide eyes, “A magic salve.”

Peter chuckled, “Will I sprout wings?” he then got serious, “Wait, could I sprout wings?!”

“Kid, if you wanted wings you could’ve just asked.” Tony input.

Doctor Strange shook his head, “Most pain relief doesn't work on more ‘enhanced’ people such as yourself.” He scooped out some and slowly applied it, “So I made some myself.”

“But I thought the only other enhanced…” he trailed off not wanting to mention the ex team member, “Unless…” he looked at Tony heart skipping a beat, “did you make it for me?” Tony nodded picking at some paper on his desk.

He started to smile, feeling lighter than he had in months, “Tha-” his phone started ringing and he blinked a few times, pulling out the phone he saw May’s face on the screen and the time above it. “Crap.”

“We should get you home.” Tony said straightening up.

“Make a portal to that alley he thinks no one sees him change in.” He winked at Peter, “Don’t worry kid I’m working on that.”

Stephen let out an amused chuff complying with Tony, “Take the salve Spiderkid.” Stephen said, “if it gives you more pain just apply a small amount.”

Peter stepped through grabbing his bag and turned to watch the portal close. Tony gave a small wave and Dr. Strange smirked. When the portal closed he couldn’t help but feel cold. Putting on his shirt and jeans he slung his bag over his good shoulder and went back to aunt May. 

He laid in bed that night thinking about the two alphas. He guesses Dr. Strange isn’t too bad, for an alpha stealer. That cloak was pretty awesome too, and magic-wait, getting carried away. He was trying to steal Tony, he wasn’t someone he should like right? He closed his eyes to a dreamless night.


	2. Happy? Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters Birthday! Happy Birthday legal boy ;)  
> Might be a bit of a rough birthday...

"I can't believe she got you customized donuts!" Ned exclaimed taking the 20th picture of his Spiderman donut. Peter smiled next to him still in his pj's munching on the ironman one. 

"Yup, anything for my Petey!" May responded walking into the room, she ruffled Peter's hair in a light scenting, "and I totally didn't just go get them because I burned the birthday pancakes." She deadpanned. 

"Is that what that smell is?" Peter questioned with a sly smile.

"What smell?" She countered narrowing her eyes.

He chuckled at her antics as she went to grab her keys, "I have to run a few errands today but I will be back before the birthday dinner. You two behave." She paused at the door, "and Peter, remember today is your day off." 

Peter rolled his eyes, his body moving with him, "I know Aunt May."

She closed the door while blowing kisses and Ned turned to him quickly, "Are you going?"

Peter blinked, "Going where?"

"On patrol!" He motioned almost dropping his donut.

"Not today." He lifted his hand to his sore shoulder. This morning he had checked it and where it was bloody and burned before, only a darker pink patch was left. Magic ointment indeed.

Ned nodded glancing at the shoulder, “That’s very mature of you, I would’ve thought you’d be all over those alien weapons!” He shook his head staring off at the wall with a smile, “how cool.” He froze then added quickly, “Not the almost getting vaporized or that poor deli...Oh hey you said you met the magic Alpha, but you didn’t tell me a lot about him. Tell me more!”

“Well,” Peter started, pausing between bites, “I didn’t get to meet him very long.” He definitely didn’t meet him long enough to see the similarities between him and Tony. Not just the nice facial hair, but the demanding presence and sarcasm. It was almost like having two Ton-nope, he was not going to go there! He doesn’t even really like the guy...he shifted in his seat a little to get comfortable, and tried not to notice Ned’s nose wrinkle. “Something does need to be done about those weapons...Mr. Stark said he was on it, but I think I should help!” he added quickly, trying to bring the conversation back around.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with the party Wednesday.” He noticed Peter’s blank face and made a strangled noise, “The pre-Thanksgiving party Liz is having cause her parents will be out of town! Peter!” He whined, “I’ve been telling you about this for weeks! You nodded when I asked if you’d go with me!”

“Okay-yeah! That party-” Peter nodded taking one last large bite so it stuffed his cheeks, “mmhmm.”

“-ony Stark-” he heard in the distance on the tv and turned on the stool craning his neck so he could see, “-welcomes the newest members of the New Avengers, Hope Van Dyne who will be joining the ground force as ‘The Wasp’ and Jane Foster, a renowned scientist who will be helping to spearhead the science division of this newly forming team. This is following the official announcement of the Iron Patriot officially joining and Dr. Strange, who is an on call Avenger.”

Tony’s face appeared on screen at the press conference,“these women are some of the most brilliant people that I’d ever met-” Peter clenched his jaw, he was smart too, intelligent even! “We will be relocating for some time to the Avengers compound, which has just been finished being renovated-again. To help us to work together bet-” 

“Wait!” Peter shouted, “They’re leaving?!” He didn’t even realise he got closer to the tv until Ned stepped beside him, he looked over at Ned with wide eyes, “He never said anything!”

“Dude, is he just going to leave you behind? What about the alien tech?” 

“I know!” Peter screeched.

“Peter,” Ned said calmly, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders, “go to him.”

“I-what if Aunt May-”

“Aunt May said not to go on patrols today, not that you couldn’t go out to talk to a ‘friend’” he winked at Peter, “Plus you’re like eighteen now, omega up!”

“You’re right-I think.” Peter ran to the door then stopped quickly looking down at himself, "Clothes!"

♧♤♧♤

Over a month, Peter shuffled nervously in front of Stark Tower, it had been over a month since he'd last tried to see Tony. _Boss is busy_ echoing in his head making him squirm, maybe he should've just called! Tony is a busy guy geez he didn't think this through-

"Peter." A familiar voice cut in.

"Dr. Strange?" Peter let the hand that was grasping at his hair fall to his side, "what are you-"

"Doing here?" Strange finished with a smirk, "I could ask you the same thing little omega."

Peter straightened his posture, lifting his chin, "I-I'm here to see Mr. Stark." 

Strange looked at him for a moment before motioning him to follow. Peter scrambled to keep up then noticed something strange about the Alpha, with a few more subtle sniffs his brow furrowed.

"You wonder why you can't pick up my scent little omega?" Strange glanced back at him looking slightly amused.

"It's Peter," he started defiantly, "not little omega, not kid, just Peter." He stopped just before smacking into Strange's back who now stood still. "And you know, maybe a little."

"Okay _Peter,"_ Totally didn't give him chills hearing his name from the doctor, "As a doctor you don't really want your scent to overwhelm a patient." He started walking again, "I used to use different scent blockers alternating so I didn’t grow resistant, today I can actually use magic."

"Really? With magic, man do you like do it once and it's good for a while or do you have to keep like doing it constantly-wait, if your not a doctor anymore why-"

"We're here." The elevator doors opened to Tony sitting at a table with Hope. Peter froze for a moment, he'd seen footage of the Wasp, Tony was right to pick her for the new Avengers.

Tony turned his head, lips turning to a tight smile, Peter felt his heart sink. So Friday told him he was here and apparently not welcome..he felt a hand on his back nudge him forward encouragingly.

"Hey kid." Tony said and Dr. Strange chuckled behind him. "What?"

"Nothing," Strange crossed over to fill a glass of water "just thinking of things from earlier." He waved a hand dismissively.

"You must be Peter." Hope said, extending her hand which Peter took with wide eyes.

"How did you-"

"I told her about one of my best interns that may swing by from time to time." Tony remarked with subtle a wink.

"I-its nice to meet you Ms. Van Dyne, that paper you did on the Quantum realm and the dynamic of human molecules when changing-"

"Okay kid," Tony interrupted, setting a heavy hand on his good shoulder.

"I'm flattered Peter and impressed," she said with a smile, "not many people at your age would even comprehend half of what I wrote."

"I'm not _that_ young." He mumbled as a glass was set in front of him.

"You looked parched Peter." Strange started, ignoring Tony's eyebrow raise, " Ms. Van Dyne if you would follow me I have a few things I think we should sort out in the lab." Hope glanced at Tony and Peter before hopping off the stool and exiting with a polite smile.

"So kid-"

"You do know I'm not a kid, right?" Peter picked up the glass taking a sip.

"Well I guess Sixteen just feels a little-"

"Sixteen," Peter set down the glass, "was when I got my powers. I'm eighteen."

Tony looked at him shocked, "Since when?"

"Since...today." Peter looked down shyly.

"Today as in," he shook his head then smiled at him, "well happy birthday then uh, Peter. I assume you didn't come here to discuss birthday plans, or maybe.."

"No no no, I was-you." He cleared his throat, "you're leaving to the compound? What about the alien tech, the attack on the bank? They could come back and-"

"Ki-Peter. Don't worry." He stood up, "I have people on that."

"People." He deadpanned.

"Yes, believe it or not a few pieces of alien tech is below Avengers paygrade, but there are people out there doing their job. So don't sweat it, let them figure it out.”

“But, I-”

“Peter, just leave it.” Tony turned to him seriously, “How’s the shoulder?”

“I’m fine.” He turned his head to the elevator then groaned, “I forgot to thank him for the thing. It, it really helped.” Tony took a step toward him lifting his shirt sleeve, finger lingering on the pink skin that’s now barely marred. Peter watched him feeling his cheeks heat up, “M-Mr. Stark…” That seemed to snap him out of it, Tony drew back his hand like he was burned then strode to the elevator.

“I do have things to go over, so uh, if you don’t mind.” 

Peter walked slowly toward the doors, “What about me?” Peter muttered.

“You’re the friendly neighborhood spiderman.” Tony reminded him, “Just be that for a little while longer, you graduate this year right?” Peter nodded, “Great, finish school then we’ll talk.”

“So, you guys are gonna go Upstate, and I-I’ll just stay down here?” Peter felt himself getting worked up.

“Mr. Stark, Miss Potts on the line for you.” Friday’s voice cut in gently.

“I gotta go Pete,” Tony said, turning away from him and hitting the button to the elevator, “but Happy Birthday.”

Peter stared at Tony’s back for a moment longer before stepping in the elevator, “thanks.”

Peter hung his head down the elevator and all the way back to the apartment. Tony wanted him to wait seven months! Seven months of sitting back and saving cats. This wasn’t fair, he was spiderman! He helped Tony in Germany, he fought Captain America and the insect guy! He could even, he could even...take on those alien weapon dealer guys. He opened the door to his home and saw Ned playing one of his video games.

“Hey dude!” Ned said, pausing the game and lowering the headphones, “That was quick, you beat your aunt home.” He studied Peter's face, “What did he say?”

“He’s leaving and wants me to stay out of stuff.” He plopped face down on the couch beside Ned.

“Man, that sucks and on your birthday too.” 

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” Peter said sarcastically.

“Was that always there?” Ned said suddenly and Peter jumped up anticipating danger. Two boxes both relatively small, but nicely wrapped were laying on his counter. His spidey senses weren’t tingling, so bomb or anthrax was out of the question. Huh, there's a note. 

_Peter,_

_Happy Birthday from the best facial hair guys you know._

“Did he magically put these in here?” Ned said next to him, making him jump, “Do you think he has like the cloak of invisibility?” He smacked Peter's arm then whispered, “do you think he’s in here now?!”

“Ned, would you-” he smacked him gently a few times then picked up the rectangular box, tearing off the sheet he saw another piece of paper.

_You’ve been carrying around that iPhone monstrosity long enough. Only the best for the best._

_-You know who._

“A stark phone!” Ned squealed, “That doesn’t even look like any version on the market either!”

Peter flipped it around a few times to study it, “It’s been modified.” Ned held out his hand and Peter handed it over, “Let me look it over and I’ll give you a rundown on the upgrades, it looks insane, the payment for this is-” Ned whistled. “What about the other box?”

Peter blinked, still feeling dazed he reached for the other unwrapping it. 

_For clumsy omegas, this can be better than the salve._

_-Strange_

It was a box, inside laid a necklace, an intricate design on the front and a white gem lay beneath. Ned squealed again, “Magic necklace! Magic necklace!” Peter ran his fingers across it and felt a warm tingle run up his hand. 

“Maybe it's not so bad of a birthday after all…” Ned said amazed.

Peter thought about the new recruits, Tony and Strange all leaving for the compound. Leaving him here, in Queens...seven months. He held the necklace closer, seven months seemed like a lifetime. He could hear May coming up the stairs. Well, time for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't as long! I'd got sick, then busy. The next chapter will be out sooner and we'll make some more progress. This chapter was more-so just growing this story, which I know realize is going to be longer than I thought. ¯\\_( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)_/¯


	3. Party for one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving party at Liz's!   
> Alien tech deals and life savers.  
> Also, I've started every chapter thus far with Ned.   
> Why break the tradition?

“So, hat or no hat?” Ned held the hat over his head then pulled it off again, and again, finally he dropped it on his head and did a 360 in front of the mirror, “Is it too formal? I mean, what should we expect from a senior thanksgiving party at one of the most popular girls houses?” He paused his admiration when he got no reply, “What are you doing?” 

Peter hummed in acknowledgement tapping away on his computer which had cables leading to his suit, “Peter!” Peter dropped the pen that was in his mouth and turned quickly, “What?” 

“What are you doing?” 

“I have a theory.” Peter said, picking his pen back up, “I think this suit has more to offer than I have access to.”

“Something happened on patrol?” Ned asked, sitting next to him.

“Well, I had the suit on and was talking to myself, trying to remember what those alien weapons looked like when Karen told me she had footage, which is awesome except that it’s part of,” he turned away and murmured, “the baby monitor protocol.”

Ned snickered, “The what?”

“Baby monit-look it doesn’t matter, what matters is I think there's something more in this suit, but I can’t figure out…”

“Scoot over.” Ned took over the computer and started typing so Peter grabbed some tweezers and started looking for the tracker. “Oooh yeah, there are a ton of other subsystems in here, but they’re all disabled by the  _ training wheels protocol. _ ”

“The train-” Peter peeked over his shoulders glaring at the screen, “turn it off!”

Ned got serious, shaking his head slightly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, I mean  _ Iron Man _ has it on for a reason right? Plus what if it’s illegal, wait, are you taking out the tracker? That doesn’t seem like a good idea!” 

“Ned! Mr. Stark only sees me as some kid. I need to prove to him that I am one hundred percent an adult. A man, a man, who is a spider and ready to take on-well you know!” He stood up from the bed and motioned wildly, “Plus Liz’s party is outside of town and he’ll get suspicious if I have the suit on over there…”

“You’re going to wear your suit to-wait, what am I saying? If I were you I would probably wear this suit all the time,” he typed a few things while mumbling, “in the shower, to bed…All done.” The suit lit up a couple of times and Peter quickly put it on.

“You never answered my question Peter.” he turned toward him wide eyed, “hat or no hat?”

♧♤♧♤

“Peter, Ned, you came!” Liz approached them with a genuine smile, “Nice hat Ned.”

“ _ Thank you, _ th is party is awesome!” Ned motioned with his arms, “You even have a dj!”

“Penis Parker in the house!” Flash called from the booth. Liz glared at him then looked back and the two apologetically. “When he came in, he basically claimed it. Guess that’s what happens when you’re dads rich.” She put a hand on Peter’s arm, “Us omegas have to stick together. Say the word and I’ll kick him off the thing.”

“N-no,” Peter smiled appreciating the gesture, “I’ll just go grab a drink.” He passed Liz with a pat on her arm and made his way to the kitchen grabbing a soda. He turned leaning against the counter and saw Ned chatting up one of the girls he’d been talking about for months. His lips tugged up, good for him, she was a kind beta a little shy but who were they to talk. He turned looking out the window, woah she has a pool. He was surprised no one was out there, although it was really cold out...he stepped outside breathing in the chilly air.

His ears picked up something and he felt his hairs stand just a little. He looked through the window and the party seemed fine… Looking around he jumped on the garage then to the roof of the house looking around. A blue light shot out in the distance and he tensed, it looked just like the alien weapon! 

Good luck with the party Ned, it was his time to prove himself! He ran from house to house then swung through some trees before landing in a field, he shot out a web then stood shocked for a moment when the web just flung out into an open field. Taking a deep breath he started running again, “Note to self, get Tony to give me some wings!” He finally made it through and saw the blast again, this time much closer. He climbed up the bridge hearing people below making a deal.

“-just want to stick someone up, not shoot ‘em back in time!” There were three of them, man that van was full of alien tech.  _ This must be where the bank robbers got their weapons. _

“-we even got anti-grav climbers.” This seemed to get the buyers attention. 

Loud yodeling startled him out of his observations.  _ Crap _ ! Ned's face appeared on his phone which he tried to silence quickly.

“You setting us up?” The man said, pulling out a gun.

Without thinking he dropped down into view, “Woah, hey come on! If you’re going to shoot at someone, shoot at me!”

The man glanced at him, “Fine.” He turned the gun toward him ready to shoot and Peter shot out a web pulling the gun from his grasp. He took that chance to run at the van but when the second man turned around he had another new weapon on his arm. A strong punch from the alien weapon sent him flying back into the bridge. Laying on the ground a little dazed he saw them start to drive away, he flung the web at the door of the open van and,  _ wow he didn’t think this through,  _ started being dragged behind the van.

_ Huh, Karen hasn’t even asked if I wanted to contact Mr. Stark. Guess I do have more freedom.  _ A new alien weapon shot out knocking one van door off just nearly missing him. He switched positions getting dragged on his behind, “Ow my butt!” He dodged a few more shots from the gun before getting slammed into the side of a parked car, and some trash cans, and oh that’s a brick mail-”Ouch.” His web broke off so he stood trying to fling a new web to the van, the other door simply fell off and he lifted his arm exasperated.

“Guess we’ll take a short cut.” A few backyards and traumatized children later, he finally hopped on a roof from one to another until, “Almost there!” He did one final jump when he felt something hard close tightly around his foot dragging him upward.

“Hey what the hell!” He tried to reach up to free his foot but the robot thing, wait that was a guy in a suit, was flying too quickly. He struggled to reach upward, sore body protesting when he heard an alert in his suit. Suddenly there was a harsh tug from behind freeing him from the grasp of the metal guy.  _ A parachute _ . He was falling too quickly and landed in his parachute,  _ Shit that’s not supposed to happen! _ He struggled to turn, to get out and have the thing work like it was supposed to. Man, things were starting to blur, he couldn’t catch his breath. He was falling for so long, maybe he should tell Karen- he felt the water hit his back like a hundred bricks. He couldn’t breath in, icy water surrounded him, and he’d turned off his tracker, he was going to die. He struggled to untangle himself from the shoot to no avail, it got darker and darker. 

Suddenly there was a bright white light and he panicked for a second, don’t go to the light Peter! Until he realized it was the necklace he’d had hidden under his suit. The light felt warm, and suddenly surrounded his body. Oxygen somehow entered his body and he could take a breath. A moment later he felt two hands pull him and he was back on land, his mask lifted as he coughed up a bit of the lake and with blurry eyes. 

“N-no.” He protested trying to pull the mask back down.

“Stop little omega, it’s me.”

Peter looked up blinking blearily, “Strange?” He coughed once more feeling Strange rubbing his back in a circular motion.

“How did this happen?” Dr. Strange asked exasperated. “I thought Tony told you to stay out of this.”

“Y-y-y-yeah, I w-was but I w-was at this pa-r-rty-” 

Dr. Strange sighed, “Karen, can you activate the suit’s heater?”

“Heater activated.” Peter let out a long breath finally relaxing his tense muscles. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“Peter, you should know I left Tony in a hurry-”

“Peter, I’m sorry for interrupting but Mr. Stark is on the line, and is using his override.” Karen announced.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, are you okay?” Tony’s voice came out in a rush.

“Y-yeah, I’m-” 

“What’s her name, Karen? Yeah, give me his vitals.” Peter blinked as she listed his injuries, from the scrape on his knee to even mentioning the great fall and almost drowning.

“I-in my defense!” Peter started.

“In your defense? Pete I haven’t even started your condemnation. Why don’t we start with the fact that you almost drowned right? How can you drown in your bedroom?”

Peter’s face heated up despite his wet face, “You see-”

“Because I think that means that you not only messed with the suit, but for some reason thought it was a genius move to remove the tracker. The tracker that I put in there for situations like this!” Tony said furiously, “and your phone, the brand spanking new phone that I’d made just for you. The tracker is disabled there as well.”   
  
“I thought that I-”

“Which you know the phone, if you don’t want me to know where you are, then I guess I get it. The suit it’s unacceptable, but there are protocols in place that would have it so when you were flung hundreds of feet in the air, I would know about it so I could, I don’t know, keep you alive!”

“Tony, take a breath.” Steve urged.

“Oh Steven we are past that, because that also means that while you were taking off the tracker that you hacked my suit! You. Hacked. My. Suit.” Tony sounded resigned, “Peter, I feel like I can’t trust you anymore.”

Peter’s eyes welled up with tears, “M-Mr. Stark, I-I’m sorry please-”

“No. We’re so far past that. Do you know what would’ve happened if you weren’t wearing that necklace?” Peter looked up at Strange with tears in his ears and Strange kept his hand on his shoulder offering a small squeeze, “Stephen.”

“Yes Tony?”

“Take the suit.” Tony breathed.

Peter shook his head throat tightening, “No Mr. Stark please! I’m nothing without the suit!” 

“If you’re nothing without it then you shouldn’t have it!” Tony shouted. “Stephen take it, kid the FBI is on this. I  _ am  _ taking this seriously, you need to stay out of it and that is final.” The line disconnected and Peter let out a breathy sob.

“Peter, I’m sorry. I will be taking the suit though.”

“But I-I don’t have anything under this.” Peter muttered feeling humiliated. Stephen just nodded creating a small portal and reaching in pulling out a large shirt, sweatpants, and a bit too large pair of slides. Peter sniffed a few times to get the barely there scent, “I-is this yours?” he croaked.

Stephen nodded observing him, “save us the time of going somewhere to get you clothes.” Peter nodded numbly and changed while Strange turned away.

“Let's take a walk.” Stephen said as they walked around the bend of the lake.

“Mr. Stark doesn’t understand.” Peter started, “I-there were criminals out there today! I stopped them from selling some more weapons!”

“More like thwarting one deal. Peter, I know you understand that Tony isn’t angry you went up against them today. Aggravated yes,” He stopped in front of Peter giving him a look, “You know he trusts you? Said you were the future of this team, who he wanted to look out for more than anything. Why did you take off the tracker and modify the suit?

Peter looked down guilty, “I thought,” he chewed on his lip, “look I thought if I could solve this, take them down that Tony would stop looking at me like some pup! I’m 18! He asked Hope and Rhodey and that Dr. Foster to be on his team but not me? H-He avoided me! I wanted to protect him but he chose-” he looked up eyes wide then shook his head, “doesn’t matter. He hates me now…”

Strange scoffed, “As if that were possible.”

“He only sees me as some kid.” Peter whispered.   


“No.” Stephen started walking again to keep up.

“What do you mean no?”

“Peter-” he stopped, breathing in deeply through his nose, “you smell off.” 

Peter’s eyes grew, “O-oh, it's nothing.”

Strange shook his head taking a step closer then his eyes widened, “you didn’t smell like this before?” 

“I have this cologne that’s supposed to mask scents, I don’t want someone tracking down spiderman and getting to me.” 

Strange’s brows furrowed, “But you smelt different at the tower too?” 

Peter flushed, “I-I use two different colognes...Look it’s not a big deal, we’re out here alone anyway.”

“Peter, your original scent is off too. Have you seen a doctor?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me, don't worry about it.” Peter passed him feeling annoyed.

“It took you two different times to try to scent me to understand that I had a scent blocker, so you’re senses are off too.” the doctor started diagnosing, “does it have to do with the spider bite? You aren’t recognizing things you should recognize-”

“I’m on suppressants okay!” Peter half shouted, not stopping his pace.

Strange put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “For how long?”

“...Four and a half years.” Peter said suddenly finding the tree by them very interesting.   


“Have you taken a three month break every year?” Peter didn’t answer and Strange’s eyes flashed, “Peter?”

“I don’t have time to have heats. I’m. You know, a superhero.” he tried to ignore how the pants sagged a little when he talked.

“If you don’t take those breaks to allow your body to function naturally it will mess with your system. Like oh I don't know, your scent. Or your ability to scent someone. It’s probably been four years since you’ve been able to track someone down with just this” he pointed to his nose, “am I right?”

“Well, with the spider bite I don’t need,” he copied Strange’s motion, “this. I have my spidey senses, and the sui-.” he exhaled harshly looking at the limp clothing in Strange’s arm and Stephen nodded sullenly. 

Stephen mumbled under his breath,  _ “This explains so much.”  _ probably not realizing Peter’s super hearing.

“Explains what?” 

Strange’s mouth opened for a moment before he shook his head, “Peter. Being on suppressants that long can damage you. Do you really not want to be able to scent anyone again? Or, I don’t know have your mate be able to get your proper scent?” Peter looked at the ground kicking it a few times, “A heat would only be for maybe eight days total. You owe it to yourself to get back on the right track.”

“But what if-”

“You have a whole team of superheroes here if anything happens.” Strange interrupted making a portal to Peter’s bedroom and Peter stepped through looking back at the golden light, “and Peter. You should wear your natural scent more often, it’s nice.” and with that the portal closed.

♧♤♧♤

“Four years?” Tony questioned, “even I know that’s not a good thing!”

“I caught his natural scent though.” Strange said running his hand through Tony’s hair. After getting home he caught Tony up on a few things and they ended up in bed, legs tangled.

“You did?” Tony sat up suddenly, “and?”

Strange nodded at the ceiling, “he’s definitely ours.”

Tony let out a humorless chuckle, “but he wont recognize us as his true mates-”

“Because he’s all but lost his ability to scent.” Strange looked thoughtful, “I think he gets something-   


“Like how people are colorblind but can still see?” 

Strange raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly, “Exactly, actually. I think he also has some instincts about you too, but that could also be because you’re his childhood crush.” he smiled dragging his finger across Tony’s lip, which he nipped at.

“Is he-How angry was he?” Tony asked, getting serious.

“He’s upset, he thinks you hate him.”

“As if that could happen.” Tony scoffed and Strange chuckled.

“I think he feels left out of all this.” he motioned at the room, “he loves being spiderman, and really likes you. I think you blocking him out all those months have made our little omega insecure.”

Tony rolled onto his back with a huff, “Even if he could recognize us as his soulmates, at that time he was a minor, and the age difference! God the media would eat us alive. Not to mention the fact that when we come out as a couple, even as true mates which would soften the blow, alpha on alpha action is only really popular in the porn area.”

“Tony.” Strange said leaning over him inches from his face, “I get why you worry, but he is our soulmate. I encouraged him to take some time to let his body adjust, when he does if he comes by and recognizes us as he should have from the start, we need to be there for him. No matter what anyone says. Because you-” he kissed him on the cheek, “and him,” another to the forehead, “are the only ones I care about in this life.” 

Tony took a deep breath then whispered, “I just want to protect him, and you.”

“We’re superheroes Tony. We’ll protect each other.” He leaned in pressing their mouths together softly and Tony’s arm wrapped around the other’s shoulder. They pulled back looking at each other for a moment before Tony leaned up pressing Strange against the bed, “Say everything’s gonna be okay.” He pleaded, straddling him. 

“We’ll make it work Tony.” His hands dragged from Tony’s face down his shoulders and to his sweatpants, lingering at the band, “All three of us, we’ll figure it out.” he used his thumbs to rub the sensitive spot on his hip bones, “besides we’re all geniuses.” Tony leaned down crushing their lips together as Jarvis dimmed the light.


	4. Too Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is not feeling the best, good thing he has people looking after him ;)

Almost three weeks had passed since d-day, okay maybe he was exaggerating. He stared at the ceiling recounting that day and nope he wasn’t exaggerating. He blew out a breath and sat up in his bed, officially it was day 16 without taking his pills. With the dose he usually got he would take it on the first of every month and it would be strong enough to last the whole month, and maybe it was in his mind but he felt a little off. His phone buzzing pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Peter! We’re here, where are you at?” Ned half shouted.

“Here?” Peter asked groggily.

“-et me. Peter?” MJ asked unimpressed, “yes or no. Do you remember that you were supposed to go out today?”

Peter wracked his blurry brain, then his eyes widened as he grabbed for the cleanest pair of pants he had, “O-of course I-”

“So we didn’t just wake you up at one in the afternoon?” 

“One in the-” he checked his phone screen, “...maybe. I’m sorry but hey with the bus I’ll be there in like thirty minutes top!”

“Thanks MJ, Hey Pete no pressure. There’s a bakery next door to the prom store so MJ and I are gonna grab a bite while we wait.” 

Peter smiled, “I’m heading out okay? See you soon.” He threw on a red hoodie and tousled his hair glancing at himself in the mirror, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked a little paler than normal. “ _Great_ , it’ll have to do.”

♧♤♧♤

“That's the same jacket in a different color.” MJ complained.

“Well, yes. But look at the trim on this one, it’s a little cleaner.” Ned countered, “Peter come on I think this one has the best trim, am I right?”

Peter was looking at the same two jackets with a blank look. “Peter!” His head snapped up and he looked at the two who were glancing at each other worried. 

“S-sorry. Guess my head’s just not in the game today.” 

“Hey loser, if you aren’t feeling good you could’ve stayed home.” MJ stated grabbing the jackets from him, “Winter formal slash prom isn’t for another week, we have time to shop for this stuff.” She grabbed one of the jackets from his hand, “Besides this one with...this tie would be best for you. Classy but simple.”

“Thanks.” Peter took the clothes with a tired smile.

“I can’t believe Liz actually asked you to go with her.” Ned commented while checking himself out in the mirror.

Peter smirked then sat on a bench, “Pretty sure she just wanted to go with another omega so _Flash_ wouldn’t harass her. Plus it’s lady’s choice so...”

“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you I asked Gwen,” MJ picked at the tie acting bored, “she said yes.”

“Congrats!” “That’s so cool!” Peter and Ned said together. 

“Yeah whatever.” she waved it off with a small blush on her cheeks.

“She’s like the coolest beta in the school!” Ned added, “I mean other than my date. Kendra is just the most considerate beta I’d ever met. Question, is it too early to start picking out baby names?”

“Yes.” “Oh my god!” Peter shook his head, dropping it into his hands. He pushed his palms against his eyelids to try to clear his head a little sparks dancing in his vision.

“-ake him home.” He heard Ned’s say with concern.

“Peter?” he heard a familiar voice from far away then a large hand dropped on his shoulder.

He looked up blinking blearily, “D-dr. Strange?”

Ned gasped beside him and Strange gave him a tight smile, _Oh right, not many people know what the wizard looks like in real life. This is why we have superhero names._ The doctor raised his hand to press against Peter’s forehead, “You’re awful warm little one.”

Peter just sighed leaning hard against Dr. Strange’s hand welcoming the cool palm. This felt nice, he could feel the waves of comfort the alpha was sending him, he doubted he even meant to do so. He felt Strange’s breath by his ear, “I take it you haven’t taken your pills?”

Peter shook his head, “N-not for a few weeks now.” even though his eyes were closed he could feel how close Strange got and could hear the murmurs of his friends.

“What were the results of the check up?” he was talking so quietly to him, it felt almost like he was whispering in his ear. He shivered and felt strange’s other hand go on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, cool hands now on his forehead and neck he felt a little more clear. _Huh, alpha’s hands are usually a lot hotter, he must be using some cooling magic._ “ _Peter._ ”

He peeled his eyes open which took a lot of effort, _why am I so tired?_ “Yeah?”

“The check up.” Dr. Strange said, sounding more clipped, “What did they say?”

“Check up?”

“With the doctor.”

“Oh,” Peter tried shaking his head, “I didn’t go to one.” He was met with silence but felt the hands on him tighten slightly.

“Peter. You needed to go to one at least a few days after stopping your pills. You’re body is trying to adjust you need-”

“What?” Peter turned accidentally brushing his lips on Strange’s ear, instead of pushing him away he felt Strange pull him slightly closer, his omega preened, “to go to a doctor that might misdiagnose me?” he chuckled, “my body won’t react the same as other omegas anyway or have you forgotten?”

Strange went rigid for a moment, “You’re right.” He pulled back and Peter bit back at a whimper at the loss of contact. “Then you’re coming with me to a doctor who can diagnose you correctly.”

“Wha-?” He was pulled to stand and swayed for a moment before feeling Strange put an arm around his waist keeping him steady.

“Woah there buddy you can’t just-”

“It’s okay MJ.” Peter turned to smile at her, “ this is Stephen my uh-friend?”

Ned patted her shoulder consoling, “It’s okay MJ, they know each other. Do you want me to call May?”

Peter shook his head slightly regretting it immediately “May is at a conference in Manhattan, she won’t be back till Wednesday anyway.” His head throbbed and he closed his eyes again, little sparks danced around and he felt his legs go out. Strange adjusted his grip picking him up in a bridal carry and Peter would probably feel embarrassed about it later but couldn’t help but rest his nose near Strange’s neck searching for the scent he knew Strange hid. He could hear more voices, maybe a discussion but couldn’t focus on it. He felt weak, his body was achy but he didn’t think this was a heat.

“The good thing about teleporting is saving us from this three hour drive.” Stephen said as he saw the flash of gold.

“Jarvis, please tell Dr. Cho that we need her to come to the tower immediately.” Peter blinked the darkness away and looking around the room, this infirmary was much larger. Strange set him down on the bed and went to the sink grabbing some towels.

“Are we in the compound?” 

“Yes. Other than the technology here, we have the brightest minds closest to us.”

Peter felt a pang of jealousy, _except for me. It would’ve taken me hours to get here._ He tried to sit up but felt the room tilt a bit, “Woah Peter!” Strange grabbed his collar saving him from a plunge off the bed.

“What the hell happened?” Peter tried to sober up as much he could, he knew that voice.

“Tony.” He whispered.

The alpha was in front of him in a second putting his large hands on both sides of his face, tilting from side to side, “I’ll repeat, Strange what happened? Was there another fight? Did you-”

“None of that Tony.” Strange shook his head, “I ran into him at the mall and he doesn’t appear to be in the best shape.”

Peter turned his face into Tony’s wrist inhaling the scent that seemed to have gotten...stronger? More clear? He couldn’t tell, but he couldn’t get enough, “was shoppin’ for a suit.” 

“A suit?”

“-ey, what were you doing there doctor?” Peter peeped one eye open looking at the man.

“Drink this first.” he held out a cup of, tea? Peter sniffed it then leaned away from it further into Tony’s hold. Tony shifted so Peter’s face was near his stomach and kept an arm around him to steady him.

“That smells nasty.” Peter complained, keeping his forehead against Tony’s abs, and _wow, he really does have nice abs._ He could feel the strong build through the alphas t-shirt.

“Yes, but it will help clear you up.” He felt a hand on his chin turning him away from Tony and glanced up at Strange to see an unreadable expression, “Now drink.” Tony’s hand joined on the back on Peter’s neck for assistance and with both hands on him he opened his mouth to accept the liquid.

After a few gulps his face scrunched up, “Ugh, I’m gonna be sick.” he tried to lean away from Tony who kept an iron grip on him keeping close but all he did was dry heave. Tony petted his head a few times in a comforting motion.

“When is the last time you ate?” Strange cut in.

“Ate?” Peter paused for a moment thinking about school yesterday, he’d forgotten his lunch at home and didn’t have his money, Ned and MJ had to work on a project at lunch so he sat alone. Then he was so tired and out of it he must’ve fallen asleep when he got home.

“This silence is not a good thing Pete.” Tony pulled him back a little, keeping his hands on his shoulders as he knelt down eyelevel, “You skipping meals Pete?”

“N-not on purpose.” Peter tried to pull back feeling but Tony wouldn’t budge.

“Your metabolism is higher than even an alpha adult, you skipping one meal will have you feeling less than great, but skipping multiple meals.” Dr Strange stood beside Tony shining a flashlight in his eyes, “that can be damaging.”

“M’fine. I’ll just have-”

“Yeah no.” Tony cut him off, “Jarvis order something with a lot of carbs and fillers, how about that Italian place? Can you pick it up Stephen?” 

Strange nodded, “I’ll be back little one.” he winked at the pair then disappeared.

Peter noticed his vision was clearing more, his headache had gone to a dull pain in the back of his head, and oh. Tony still had his hands on him, one was closer to his neck and he shivered.

“You cold?” Tony asked, reaching for a blanket.

Peter shook his head, “Tony…” Tony looked back at him, dark eyes reading his every movement, “I-I’m sorry about what I did.” to his horror he felt his eyes start to sting and ducked his head, “I don’t want you to not trust me, I-I want you to trust me a lot.”

One of Tony’s thumbs started to stroke along his neck as he tried to hold back his tears, “Ki-Peter. Trust goes both ways. You took out that tracker and overrode my systems, makes me think you don’t trust me.”

Peter’s head snapped up as he shook his head, “N-no! I trust you. I trust you more than anyone I know!”

Tony sighed searching his face, “You need to be safe.”

“I am safe-”

“No, you need- I need to be able to protect you.” his hands fell to Peter’s knee’s an innocent gesture but Peter couldn’t help the thrum of excitement. “I need you to be safe, and smart. If you have questions or need help, I need to know that you’ll go to me!” Tony’s voice rose a little as he ranted, “Because you- _you_ are important to me. Do you understand?”

Peter sat blinking for a second, _he was important to ironman? Maybe just as a superhero...a teammate...right?_ “I-”

“Food’s here.” Strange looked up as he exited the portal and his eyebrows shot up, “I’d say it can wait til later but it really can’t. You need to get your energy back up.”

♧♤♧♤

Both alphas were sitting on seats near his bed as he sat there waiting for Cho to explain his results.

“Well Peter. I’ll start off by saying thank you for trusting me with your secret. It helps me to better understand how your biology works and I can help you out more accurately. They were right about skipping meals. Because of your enhancement you burn through calories almost as quickly as a super soldier.” They all cringed at the mention, “Getting off your pills you have been experiencing more headaches and getting dizzy often yes?” Peter nodded, “this is a sign of withdrawal. It can last a few more weeks or until your heat actually hits, and your hormones are able to rebalance themselves the way they’ve been needing to this entire time.”

“Have you taken anything for the pain?” Strange asked.

Peter shook his head, “I’d just burn right through that too. I thought about the salve, but that's for external injuries right?”

Strange nodded, “I can cook up a more body friendly pain medicine in a few days.” he looked to Tony, “do you have anything left over from-”

“I do.” Tony hopped up and walked over to a cupboard searching through it for a few minutes, “Aha!” he pulled out a white bottle then went over to Dr. Cho. “would these help?”

She read the label for a moment then looked slightly appeased, “I would think so. They are strong doses so they may make you a bit drowsy but it will take care of your body and headaches.” She gave the bottle to Peter, “as it instructs, take only one every four to six hours, these are high doses so it should help you but you do _not_ want to overdose. Do you understand?”

Peter nodded, “One pill every four to six hours.”

“Good.” Dr. Cho gathered her things, “I would recommend you rest, eat a lot of food, high in protein and fat, and get more carbs in you. You will start to feel more clear headed even if your body is achy, also when your heat hits I would recommend you get a partner for it.”

Both alphas jerked, “A partner?” Tony asked, “He-he doesn’t why does he need-”

Cho raised an eyebrow at the two, “This will be your first heat in almost five years correct?” Peter just nodded, digesting all the information. “It will be more intense than the usual heat. These kinds of heats need more than just someone to come in and clean and feed you. Alpha hormones will help to rebalance yours, _even_ if they do not engage in knotting.”

“So you only need an alpha there more so for the hormones?” Strange inquired.

“Yes, obviously they may need to-” she cleared her throat, “to assist him in his release should he grow weaker. Keeping you clean, fed, and hydrated should be your alphas main goal here Mr. Parker.”

Peter just blinked at her for a moment, the farthest he’d gone a makeout session at a spin the bottle party almost two years ago. “I-okay.”

Tony chewed on his lip as he looked at the omega on the bed, “Well Cho,” he stood up, “I appreciate you coming here last minute. We’ll wrap things up and go over the details later.” Cho nodded, smiled at Peter then left.

“So Pete.” Tony turned to give him a genuine smile, want to take a tour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! I got busy then uninspired but I found my spark again! I love your comments and kudos, it gives me power!  
> How about this though! Moving along building our relationships, ah love these guys.  
> (っ＾▿＾)۶🍸🌟🍺٩(˘◡˘ )


	5. First time at the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's at the compound, so lets watch a movie.  
> Things go from 0-60 in 3.5 but not in the way that you think.  
> ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

“I can’t believe how big this place is.” Peter jumped up on a stool feeling more alive then he had these past few weeks. “I could actually get tired going from one end to the other.”

Tony chuckled sitting next to him, shoulders almost touching, “Well, we actually still haven’t shown you the personal rooms but that will be for another day.” Peter felt his cheeks heat up, _he didn’t mean it that way._ He still couldn’t help the small smile.

Strange watched them interact quietly for a moment, _this is a drastic change from an hour earlier._ Since Cho left Tony had been attached to the hip with Peter. He could understand the feeling, the fact that his omega was feeling so badly made it difficult to distance himself until Tony got there. He watched Tony and felt a smile tug at his lips. His alpha didn’t get along with many others but for some reason Tony and Peter were the exception. He thought it would be difficult at first, when he met Tony and felt the pull of his mate, while it wasn’t unheard of for two alphas to be mates it certainly wasn’t common. 

_FLASHBACK_

_“There is a Doctor Strange here to see you sir.” Friday's voice echoed just before the elevator doors opened._

_Strange was tense as he walked through the door, usually he wouldn’t dare go into another alpha’s den, but he needed to talk to Tony and he wasn’t going in public. “I-Mr. Stark-” he closed his eyes briefly, why was his smell so enticing? He tried to take a subtle breath but when he opened his eyes he caught Tony’s amused grin._

_“Can I help you with something Dumbledore?” Tony quirked a brow, even though he sat in his chair leaning in his chair he could see the strain in the muscle._

_“I’m here to help you.” Stephen finally got out, “I know we could benefit-”_

_“Benefit? Yeah, let's get something straight here doctor.” Tony stood from his chair stopping only a foot away from him, “You will probably benefit from me. My money, my tech, my lifestyle, yeah. YOU will benefit from me, everyone does. Everyone always does! But you know who I benefit from?” Strange saw tears unshed in Tony’s eyes. “I-I-” Strange took a step forward, to offer comfort or-something? But why? Tony sidestepped him, exhaling sharply._

_“Tony. I don’t want your money, or resources. To be honest I could probably find a way to do it anyway.” He offered the alpha a small smile, Tony just stared at him for a moment before leaning against one of his work benches._

_“Then what do you want.” Tony’s face was impassive again, Strange had to give him credit. It was clear he’d been through something traumatizing, but he was still leading the fight against bad guys._

_“To help.”_

“I mean Ned said the Star Wars one was hard, but you should see the Hogwarts set, it had like-” Peter’s voice shook him out of his memory. As Peter recalled the toy set-or whatever he watched Tony’s face. He nodded along to what Peter was saying, body angled toward the omega, and while he would occasionally break eye contact he watched the tenses of the alpha’s arm. 

This must be his first time smelling Peter full force without the suppressants. He smirked, walking around to the fridge, “Why don’t we grab a snack and watch a movie?” He suggested when Peter finally took a breath.

“A-a movie?” Peter looked at the both of them with wide eyes, “I-I, don’t you guys uh, you know have to...do stuff? I don’t want to get in the way.” The omega’s arms wrapped around himself and he hunched over a bit.

  
Stephen’s brows furrowed, he didn’t like that one bit. “We’ve had no pressing matters yet today, we can afford some time to relax. Besides, with that superhuman appetite I know we just ate but you have some catching up to do.” He rummaged through the fridge for something that wouldn’t be too harsh on the omegas stomach. 

“True, _very_ true. Pete why don’t you go pick out the movie? The remote should be left on the coffee table if everyone here isn’t a heathen.” Tony patted Peter’s shoulder and Strange tried to not smile at the blush that deeped on the boys cheeks. 

With a silent nod Peter walked over into the living room and he watched him leave, his omega was built perfectly. Not too small and not easy to break, that was something that worried him after he presented. As a doctor he’d seen a lot of omega patients that came in for every reason under the sun, it wasn’t their fault though they just weren’t built as tough. His ideal mate was someone strong, who he could take care of but that didn’t _need_ it. A strong mate and somehow, he ended up with two. 

“You have that look on your face,” Tony said leaning onto his elbows, “that doctor-y diagnosis of a situation kind of face.”

“Doctor-y what?” Stephen shook his head, “I’m calling MIT and having your PHDS taken back.”

Tony smiled and rounded the counter stopping beside the alpha who was making a turkey sandwich, “Got one for me too doc?” he whispered trailing his hand up and Strange’s spin then rested on his shoulder.

“If you behave.” Stephen scolded, “He isn’t used to seeing us together remember? We should probably be-”

“Careful?” Tony dropped his hand and leaned against the counter looking at his not yet mate on the couch, “I know.” he sighed rubbing his eyes then turned to look at strange, “We can’t just send him home right away.”

Strange hummed, “This was only the withdrawal, in a few days he should be feeling more normal, but anywhere from now to February his heat could hit.” He chopped a tomato with a little more force than normal. 

“He needs help with his heat too..” Tony chewed on his lip as Peter scrolled through different applications, “We can’t just let some stranger help him right?” 

“We can’t exactly control his decision.”

Tony closed his eyes leaning back until his head bumped the cabinet.

“We can offer him some options though…” Stephen said, finally cutting the sandwich diagonally.

Tony’s eyes shot open, “Options?”

Stephen put both hands on the counter tilting his head toward his mate, “We don’t need to...participate. But he needs to be fed and our pheromones, only ours will give him the relief he needs.”

Tony’s mouth was open as he stared at him wide eyed, “Y-you think we should-”

“Offer to help.” Stephen said simply, the tenseness of his shoulders the only thing that gave away his confliction.

Tony let out a breathy chuckle, “How do you see that conversation going? Heya Pete, I know we’ve been hitting a lot of rough roads lately but why don’t me and the wizard watch you wiggle around-”

“Stark-” 

“No, and not only that but say he agrees, he still lives with his Aunt. Which means that she will know about two older alphas going for her nephew. Do you know how creepy that sounds?” Tony glanced at Peter who was now on his phone, “True mates or not there is no way it ends well.”

“Tony.” Strange put his hand on Tony’s shoulder by his neck, stroking the flesh with his thumb, “unless you plan to leave him out of this, to reject him completely, he will need to know.” 

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, then slumped a little leaning into Strange’s hand, “I just-couldn’t we wait until graduation? He’s still in school, I mean Jesus.”

Stephen looked thoughtful for a moment, aware of Peter’s eyes now on them, he lowered his voice even further “Let’s go see our omega for now.” . 

Tony turned his head as Peters snapped back away from them. He grabbed a water bottle as Strange grabbed the plate, “What did we end up on?” Tony asked, placing the water on the coffee table.

“End up on?” Peter blinked at them.

“The movie? Show? Documentary?” Tony gave him a smile as Peter stammered.

“R-right I-I thought we could watch the remake of Jurassic Park?” Peter pushed a button on the remote lighting the screen.

“Original was better in my opinion.” Tony complained but sat one side of him as Strange took the other.

“Well yeah, but have you seen the new ones?” Peter questioned raising his brows.

“I-well no. I’m usually a little busy Pete.” 

Peter smirked turning back to the screen while nudging Strange with his elbow, “The original might have been better, but the special effects make the dinosaurs look so real! There’s only one part I don’t like with the assist- well you’ll see.” He pushed play and leaned back into the couch before realizing how close the alphas were. Trying to play it cool he watched as still as he could.

“They should have been able to override that glass ball and get those kids back.” Tony complained, “That’s just a whole lawsuit waiting to happen!”

“You think that’s bad?” Stephen glanced at Tony over Peter’s head, “combining different DNA strands from multiple extinct specimens and expecting it to end in any way except badly?”

Peter smiled as the two bantered through the movie, who knew this would be the movie to keep them both entertained and engaged. Even if most of their commentary was snarky, he could tell they were enjoying themselves.

The park was full of tourists in this scene and Peter found himself curled into a ball, he didn’t like this scene at all. The assistant was hurrying over to the kids to try to get them to safety. Peter ducked behind his arms not wanting to see her scene, he felt the couch move and suddenly he was warm from all sides.

“We can skip forward a few minutes.” Strange offered.

“It’s not like we won’t get the gist.” Tony said, “Fri go forward three minutes.” the tv went past that scene and a bit more of the afraid tourists, maybe this wasn’t the best movie.

“You okay little omega?” Strange’s breath was warm on his ear, he was so close. He could feel the pheromones coming from both alphas wanting to calm the omega. Was it getting hotter in here? 

Peter swallowed nodding, “M’good.” What was that smell? He took a deep breath feeling light headed, he’d never smelt something so good. It was musky and warm, with hints of sweetness. He closed his eyes feeling his limbs loosen more without his permission. 

“Pete?” Tony put a hand on his knee.

“Mmm.” Peter hummed, had he closed his eyes? He tried to open them feeling sluggish. Wow, thoughts were getting harder to reach his head. Speaking of, his eyes snapped open and he snapped his legs shut making both alphas startle. “I-uh have to go to the bathroom!” He pulled his shirt down as he walked quickly to the bathroom.

The door slammed shut and the alphas stared at each other a moment, “Friday?” 

“Peter just needs a moment boss.”

“Do you think we?” Tony asked, already knowing the answer. 

Strange offered a small smile, “I think we might have overwhelmed him a bit.”

The door creaked open after a few minutes, “Uh-ha. That uh water went straight through me.” Peter explained with a blush on his cheeks, “we can, uh finish the movie now...sorry.”

“No need to apologize little omega, it happens to everyone.” Stephen said with a sly smile.

Peter just stared at him a moment before nodding and boldly taking his seat between them again. _What am I doing?_ He blinked at the tv not registering what was happening on the screen. Him being here, taking a seat between the alphas. Getting in between them, now literally. He glanced at Strange out of the corner of his eye, he liked the doctor more and more. The alphas were similar in many ways, both smart, handsome, thinking of others first. Strange had made a salve just for him… he saw him not feeling well and didn’t hesitate to take him to the compound. He was a good man, a good mate...Tony’s mate. He glanced at Tony who was occasionally glancing back at him. Tony deserves someone better than an 18 year old who he couldn’t even trust with his suit. He couldn’t _steal_ Tony. He was never his. Even now he realised, the amazing smell was them. _Strange must’ve taken off his scent blocker today._ Their smell mingled together perfectly, and here he was, trying to steal Tony, to ruin a great relationship between two people who deserved the world.

His phone vibrated, and he blinked for a moment before looking at the screen. “Who is it?” Tony asked, eyeing him worriedly.

“My uh-” Peter cleared his throat, “my aunt. I texted her earlier that I wasn’t feeling well. She was in a meeting and I guess she’s out now…”

Tony’s brows knitted together, “I thought she was at a conference?”

“She was, her co-worker is going to take her place for the rest of it.” He realized the credits were rolling, and felt a little nauseous. He couldn’t believe he was going to try to ruin what was between them, even now they weren’t sitting next to each other, why? Because of him… “I-I feel much better Mr. Stark, uh, doctor Strange if you could beam me to my apartment?” 

“You want to leave?” Tony sat up straight looking at Peter cautiously.

“I kinda intruded anyway.” Peter said with a grimace. “I _really_ appreciate you helping me out doc,” he put a hand on Strange’s forearm giving it a gentle squeeze, “I should get out your hair.”

“Peter.” Strange started, moving out of his grasp to instead firmly hold his hand, “You-”

“Boss, I apologize for the interruption but Ross is on the line.”

“What does he want now?” Tony complained, rubbing his face with both hands.

“He says it’s a confidential and urgent boss.” 

Peter smiled at the pair who sat frozen, “I uh, thank you guys for helping me out.” he stood and walked a few feet away from them, away from the enticing smell that made him want to never leave. “Aunt May will be back soon anyway.”

Strange stood slowly giving Tony a look Peter could decipher, “If you want to leave Peter, Strange will-uh. Help you.” Tony stood too extending his arm only to stop a few inches short, _He may not be comfortable around us yet._ He patted the shoulder instead with a small smile. “I guess I should go deal with the rats.” 

He winked but Peter could tell he was tired behind that small smile. _Because of me. I get hurt, in trouble, I’m nothing but trouble._ Peter lowered his head but nodded once.

Tony gave Strange a look before walking out of the room. “You ready then little one?” Strange put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. Peter looked up at Strange and Strange startled a moment. Peter looked so sad, so conflicted. What had happened in this short time? With a small nod Stephen opened a portal to his bedroom.

“Peter,” Strange said after he went through the portal, “if you need _anything_ , you let us know. We will be there in a heartbeat.”

Peter stared at him with a small smile, “I know you would.” _You’re both good men._

The portal closed, Stephen never breaking eye contact until Peter was staring at the poster on his wall. He let out a long breath lowering himself to the ground, and let out a loud sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this, I gotta make the baby boy feel bad about trying to steal one when both are great! Let me know whatcha think!  
>  (👍 ͡ಥ ₃ ͡ಥ)👍


	6. Let's dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings gone public, but its time for the dance  
> lets meet our bad guy! D:

December fifteenth, three days before the winter formal. He stared at the television, soup long forgotten. “Tony Stark and Stephen Strange were spotted getting cozy in a cafe on West Elm street last night, the PR team released a statement saying the couple are in fact true mates. A rare thing to happen to the same designation-but not unheard of.” Peter’s spoon dropped on the floor as he watched with wide eyes, “I’m here with Jessica Morrow, a biologist at the Saint Preston University. How common is it for something like this to happen? Do you think it’s real at all?” Peter glared at the woman _of course it’s real, Tony and Strange wouldn’t lie about that!_ He felt the knot in his chest tighten, he almost tried to break up _true mates_! He pulled at his hair letting out frustrated noises.

He muted the tv leaning back until his head rested against the couch, he knew they were a thing. He _knew_ it, yet somehow, seeing these pictures...having the confirmation felt like the last nail in the coffin. _Tony was Strange’s, Strange was Tony’s…_ a loud continuous buzzing echoed from his room and with a huff walked over. Where’d he leave it? He followed the buzzing noise til he was over the laundry basket. Oh yeah, after getting home he whipped off his hoodie and it was still inside the pocket.

Pulling it out he stared at the caller ID that in a moment disappeared, as it went for voicemail again. _That was Tony’s ID…_ He stared at the phone as the notifications appeared.Tony’s name lit up on the phone again. He stared for a moment, heart beating in his chest. Did he really want to talk to Tony? What would he say?

His fingers acted on their own accord, “-ello? Pete are you there?” He heard Tony’s voice before he brought the phone to his ear.

“Uh, hi Tony.” he replied simply.

“Where have you been? I was about to send Strange, I thought you’d been kidnapped. Are you okay?” Tony sounded breathless.

“I-yeah. Sure, I’m fine.” Peter glanced over at the tv as the picture came up again.

“I, we-” Tony let out a harsh breath, “I didn’t want to blindsight you with this, have you seen the news lately?”

“The news? What's news?” Peter’s voice cracked and he wrinkled his nose at the statement.

“So you have…I just, we uh, had wanted to tell you in person we-”

“Have been together for months now? Are true mates? Yeah I-I’ve known that for a while Mr.Sta-T-Tony.” He cleared his throat trying to keep it together, “I mean obviously not about the true mates, that’s something that was new to me. Uh, congratulations? I mean definitely, it's like really good to find your mate and I-I only want what's best for you so-”

“Peter kid, take a breath.” Tony interrupted, “We are true mates. Things just are a little more complicated than that Pete.”

“Because your alphas?” Peter shook his head, “No, you could make it work Tony.”

“That’s-”

“No. You can, these people on tv, they find anything to argue about. They try to make good people sound bad, or to spread lies or rumors, but it doesn’t matter.” Peter let out a breathless chuckle, “You’re true mates for god's sake! That's, even I know that's rare. Whatever they say on the tv, don’t mind them. If they’re people you don’t know, don’t listen to their opinion. You and Strange, that’s-that’s all that matters…” Peter felt a little breathless.

“You really believe that?” Tony asked with a strange edge to his voice.

“I do.” Peter sat on his bed, “My mom used to tell me vibranium wasn’t the rarest substance, love was.” He smiled sadly at the picture framed on his dresser.

“She sounded like a smart woman.” Tony said quietly.

“She was.” The phone made a noise and he pulled back a little to see Ned’s face on the screen. “I-I should probably go Mr. Stark. I appreciate you calling me.”

“Okay.” Tony sounded defeated almost, “I’ll talk to you soon Pete.”

♧♤♧♤

It was finally Friday, the news of the alphas had spread across the globe and Peter’s homeroom was no exception. He’d had silence from their end ever since that day. Tony’s PR team had been all over it and Strange had to go somewhere further away to take care of magic-y business. Thankfully, tonight was the winter dance so instead of just hearing about the alphas that haunted his dreams, people were excited for the night. Pulling out his phone he stared at the empty messages. After his call with Tony Ned had called freaking out, he tried to assure him that he was over them, even if the statement tasted bad in his mouth. 

_“So that’s it? You’re not going to fight for him?”_

_“Ned,” Peter sighed, “I was wrong. They, they’re both...amazing. It was wrong for me to think I could even.” his throat tightened, eyes stinging, “They both deserve the best...that’s not me…”_

_“Dude. That's not true.” Ned’s voice was soft, kind, “You are amazing Peter, Spiderman or not.”_

_Peter shook his head even though Ned couldn’t see him, “I’m just gonna focus on being a better man again.” he smiled to himself, “Besides, this is our last year of high school. I’d like to just have a normal year.”_

_“In that case, I got a new map on Overwatch.” Ned sang, “We should play together soon.”_

_“Sounds like a plan.”_

~

The day went on fairly normal then after the last bell rang Peter made it to his locker greeting his friend with a nod, “You ready for the dance tonight?” 

Ned smiled at him, “Believe it or not I spent three hours on YouTube yesterday learning how to dance.” 

Peter chuckled, “Three hours? You _have_ to be an expert by now.”

“I just don’t want to step on Kendra’s feet. Or elbow her in the head...I’ve thought of literally almost every bad scenario.”

Peter’s smile slipped off his face, “I-I don’t really know how to dance either…”

“Dude! The dance is literally tonight!” 

“I know!” he looked at his phone, “I still have a few hours! I’ll see you later!”

♧♤♧♤

“-and that’s called the two step, I think.” May said after the third dance lesson. 

“Got it, all about counting!” He smiled, “now let’s get back to the tie.”

She sat on her phone for a few minutes, “Okay, so the video says this is how we do it.” She tied it for the third time, and this time it worked. “Aha!” She stood fists pumping in the air. “I’m aunt of the year.” 

Peter smiled at her before turning to the mirror, “of course.” 

She watched him smooth out his suit with a blank face, “You know,” she sat on his bed, “if you ever wanted to talk to me, about girls, boys, or you know superhero stuff, I’m here.” she made eye contact in the mirror and he blushed looking down.

“I’m fine May.”

She bit her lip a moment before standing behind him putting a hand on his shoulder, “I know something’s been going on lately. You even stopped your meds!” She turned him so they faced each other, “you don’t have to give me details but Saturday when I got home, you seemed-”

“It was withdrawal, nothing more-”  
  
“Peter, let me finish.” she scolded, “You were with Dr. Strange and Stark, in the compound upstate, hours away. Now, I know they’re supposed to be superheros but you were upset when you got back. Then the news came out…” she smoothed his hair down. “You’ve been quieter than usual. I, I know you liked him-”

“Wha-What?!” he squeeked “no, he’s like Tony Stark!”

“And you’re like Peter Parker!”   
  
“You-wait, are you saying you were fine with me liking Tony?” 

“I wouldn't say fine, I mean you are a fresh little adult but even before that you’ve always been wiser beyond your years. I thought that you would grow out of your crush on Iron Man and now you work with him!”

“I. It’s complicated May.” he took her hand in his, “I’ll be fine, promise…” 

She stared at his smiling face for a moment before patting his cheek, “Okay.” she let out a heavy sigh, “Being a hero’s parental figure is difficult Petey, let me tell you.”

Peter’s smile grew, “They don’t exactly make a handbook on this stuff, but you’re doing great May.”

She hummed not wanting to pressure him with the conversation, “Well, let's get you to that pretty girls house.”

♧♤♧♤

Corsage in hand Peter made his way up Liz’s stairs. “Hello sir-or ma’am it’s nice to meet you, I’m Peter Parker.” he mumbled as he made his way up the stairs, he knew this wasn’t really a date but he still wanted to make a good impression on his friend’s parents.

He knocked on the door shaking out his legs, _why was he so nervous he fought bad guys._ The door opened and he hurried out, “Hello s-sir! It’s mice to neet you! Uh, nice to meet you.” He paused and continued weakly, “I’m Peter Parker…”

The man smiled analyzing him, her father was a beta thankfully but something was off about his stare, “Peter, right. Well I’m Liz’s dad.” he extended his hand, “Put ‘er there.” Peter blinked, shaking his hand, “woah, Hell of a grip! Well, common.” he moved so there was space for Peter to walk in and for some reason he found himself going around him making sure to make no contact with him.

The man walked past him and he realized his hairs, just a little bit stood on his body. _Why do I think he’s a threat?_ “Hello Peter.” Liz’s mom walked into the room, “You look handsome.”

“Thank you.” he breathed.

_His body was recognizing something he didn’t…_ ”You alright Pete?” her father asked, sharpening a large knife, “Cause you look,” he waved the knife around, “pale..” Peter swallowed, “You want something to drink? Like a bourbon or-”

“I’m not old enough to drink.” he spoke louder, more clear.

“Right answer,” he smiled before looking behind Peter, “Wow! Wow wow wow, you look beautiful.”

“Don’t embarrass me dad.” Liz mumbled.

“Doesn’t she Pete?” her dad watched him.

“Yeah you look, really good.” he tried to turn more toward Liz, “Uh, here.” he handed over the small box and Liz smiled at him.

“Well, I’m your chofer, so let’s get this show on the road.” Peter's stomach twisted but he took a deep breath, he didn’t want his scent to show how off he felt. They would go to the dance and he wouldn’t have to see this creepy guy again. As he entered the car he felt his thoughts go the other way, he was giving off bad vibes so maybe he should be investigated.

“So Pete,” Toomes said halfway through the drive, “When you graduate what are you gonna do?”

He blinked stammering out, “Oh-I I really don’t know.”

“Don’t grill him dad.” Liz scolded.

“No, I just mean you guys go to that school. You pretty much have your life planned out right?”

Peter shook his head, “N-no I’m still figuring it out.”

Liz glanced over at Peter then leaned forward toward her father, “Peter has an internship with Tony Stark dad, I think he doesn’t have to worry.” 

Peter felt his heart drop watching as Toomes face changed, contemplating, “Really? Stark?” his voice seemed different, “What do you do?”

“Yeah, actually I’m taking a break from the internship right now…”

Liz looked over shocked, “what happened?”

Peter shook his head, “just h-have a lot going on so I figure I’ll give it a break for now.” 

“Man, that sucks. Do you still get to hang out with spiderman?”

Toomes watched Peter through the rear view mirror, “Really spiderman? Wow. What’s he like?”

“He-he’s nice. Nice man.” Peter stammered out, his hair standing up more. 

Toomes hummed, “We’ve met before? Haven’t we Pete? I mean even the voice-”

“He was at my party dad, and he’s been in the decathlon for years.”

Peter let out a breath thankful for Liz, “Yeah, beautiful house. Nice party, it was great.”

Liz gave him a look, “You were there for like two seconds.” 

_Damn it._ “It was longer than two seconds.” he insisted.

“You disappeared.” 

“No no, I did not disappear!”

“Yes you did, like you always seem to do.” she insisted.

Toomes was quiet watching Peter from the mirror. Finally the school came into view, “Okay end of the line.”

“Thanks dad.” Liz had one foot out the door when her dad spoke up.

“You go ahead in gumdrop, I’m gonna give Peter the ‘dad’ talk.”

Peter was gonna be sick, “Don’t let him intimidate you.” She encouraged kissing her dad on the cheek, “have a great flight.” hopping out and running to meet her other friends.

Toomes turned toward him, voice lowering, “Does she know?”

“Know what?”

Toomed nodded, “So she doesn’t, good. Close to the vest, I admire that. I have secrets too.” He glanced at his daughter, “That night having Spiderman constantly on our tail, getting them bad guys.” he sang sarcastically, “I remember your voice. I remember what the punk who kept getting Iron Man involved sounds like.”

Peter tried to break eye contact, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He _should_ have used the voice distorter, now one bad guy knew his identity, was this what he was going to experience in a few months? “Liz likes you. Says you're a good friend, you’re young so I’ll give you one chance. Walk out that door, forget this conversation and I won’t hurt you.” he leaned in closer eyes dark, “but if you get involved in my business ever again, I will _kill you_. I will kill you and everyone you care about. My family comes first so I will not hesitate, do you understand?”

Peter swallowed giving a small nod, “Good.” Toomes continued, “Now go out there and act normal, give my daughter a good time, but not too good.” He gave a sharp smile. Peter looked down opening the car door, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Looking over he saw Liz taking a few selfies with friends. _Have a great flight_ . Flight, why does that sound familiar. He needed Ned. He walked over to the entrance scanning the dance floor, _where was Ned?_ He saw MJ dancing with Gwen, and jogged over.

“Peter, hey! You okay?” Gwen asked, pausing midstep.

“Y-yeah, I just. Do you know where Ned is?” he asked, feeling a little breathless.

“Went to the bathroom,” MJ shook her head, “I told him to limit his liquid intake.”

Peter nodded at them jogging away and a few of the boys jumped when the door slammed open, “Peter.” Ned acknowledged, washing his hands.

“I need to talk to you. It’s an emergency.” 

Ned’s eyes widened, “Follow me!” he walked out sneaking past the little ‘blockade’ over to the computer room. 

“Give me your phone, I need to make a call real quick!”

Ned fished out his phone and handed it over, “Where’s your phone?”

“In Liz’s dad’s car.” 

The phone kept ringing until Happy finally answered, “Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number?”

“Happy it's me! Peter!”

“Peter? Long time to talk, I mean not long enough but-”

“Happy, I-I can barely hear you.”

“We’re on the launch pad, bringing the last of the supplies from Stark Tower over to the compound-”

“Tonight?” he breathed out shivering. 

“Did I stutter? Look kid, I'm busy.” Click.

“Hap-Happy?” he looked down at the phone. “He hung up on me.” He looked over at Ned who sat at the desk watching him, “Perfect.” Peter exclaimed, “I need my guy in the chair.” 

“What’s going on?”

“Liz’s dad is the guy who’s selling the tech.” 

“What?” He squeaked, “b-but she’s so nice hows-”

“Details aren’t important Ned!”

“Why aren’t you calling Tony?”

Peter paused, “It’s below their pay grade.” he quoted Tony, feeling a little bad. He knew if he called they’d tell the FBI and maybe they could get something together in time...but this was a big deal. Ever since his conversation with Tony, he hadn’t found the courage to contact them. To look them in the eye, truth was… He liked them both, he felt like a selfish jerk. He wanted them, he wanted both of them for himself. He knew they were true mates and he would only ever be the third wheel, but the way Tony looked at him, and the way Strange was comfortable touching him or being there for him. They were like two sides to the same coin, where did he fit on this?

“I can take on Toomes myself.” The last few days he’d felt in sync more with his omega then he had in years, he was slowly getting his other senses back.

Ned shook his head, “this doesn’t sound like a good idea!”

“What I need you to do,” Peter said copying down Happy’s number, “is contact Happy-”

“Happy?”

“Tell him about the situation and that he needs to get the FBI on it. Track my phone, I need his location. ” he stood rushing to the door, “I’m gonna stop him.”

“Be careful Peter.”

♧♤♧♤

Even though he was taking a break from superheroing he left his suit under clothes, something he figured would one day come in handy. He couldn’t just run home and get changed if something bad were to happen, the chill in air nipped at his skin as he flung himself through the city. He missed Tony’s suit, the heater, the fit, all the amazing tech that was in it. There was so much wrong that he did, this was his time to make it right! 

Ned’s phone rang in his hand, “I found him, it looks like he’s stopped near an abandoned parking lot. It’s not too far from Stark Tower.” Peter nodded, _good he was heading in the right direction. Just a bit further and Stark Tower would be in sight._ _But why an abandoned parking lot?_

With a final swing he landed on a rooftop across the street. He was out of breath, _man I should’ve drove._ He smiled at himself, driving would’ve been a disaster. One feat he would conquer another day. There’s Toomes’ car… maybe he could reason with the man, he was the father of one of his friends..he stretched his back trying to even out his breathing, he could do this. Steeling his nerves he straightened his clothes, _time to face the music._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this chapter to build the story more but didn't feel like it came out as well as I intended...  
> (╥﹏╥) The next ones will be better I promise, just needed to keep the backstory moving. Thank you for all the support, you guys are the best!!  
> [̲̅$̲̅( ͡♥ ㅅ ͡♥)̲̅$̲̅]


	7. Man down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fighting! Babes, every chapter thus far I'd aimed for like 2,500 words. This one was over 5,000!   
> ON TO THE STORY!

Though he tried to walk quietly his footsteps echoed through the building. Toomes was standing at a table at the far end, he hadn’t even noticed him yet.  _ I can do this _ . “Give up!” he shouted.

Toomes turned around quickly eyes wide before giving almost a resigned nod, “Peter. You came, how disappointing, though I do see now why Liz keeps you around.”

“How could you do this to her?” His voice shook, Liz was a good person, a nice friend, how could a loved one betray her like this?

“Do to her?” Toomes shook his head, “I’m doing this for her Pete. You should understand what I’m doing.” He pointed to Peter, “You and me, we’re cut from the same cloth, built at the bottom. Unlike Stark, someone who was born into money and fame, never having to struggle or do any of the hard lifting.”

_ Never had to struggle? _ Peter shot a web at Toomes’ hand sticking it to the desk. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony had suffered so much, made so many sacrifices for the  _ world _ ! How could Toomes think like this?

Toomes let out a laugh, “Of course I do. Him and Strange.” he shook his head, “Match made in heaven. Two, egotistic, rich, smart guys who think they’re better than everyone else-”

“They help people!” Peter argued. How dare Toomes talk this way about his alph-friends...he shook his head, “You-you’re gonna come with me.”

Toomes tilted his head with a smile, “Sorry Pete but I can’t do that, I just needed to buy a little more time to get her airborne.”

Peter heard the whirring sound before he saw the machine flying right at him; his body reacted first launching him into the air while the machine crashed into a few pillars beside him. Turning he saw it coming at him again and he jumped once more landing just above the pillar it swiped as well. He landed as the machine flew around a few more times, debris and dust filling the air, “You missed me.” He smiled under the mask, he knew he could do this.

“I wasn’t actually aiming for you Pete.” 

The wings went around once more and that’s when he heard it. The deafening crash of a building crumbling but it was too late, the world went black.

A breath, another breath, pain. He blinked, didn’t he? It was much darker than a moment ago, another breath it was hard to breathe, everything hurt. His eyes were watering, there was so much dust. He tried to shift, move an inch, something to get comfortable, but he was stuck. His vision cleared, there was so much debris. He was under concrete. His eyes welled up again,  _ Am I going to die? _ His right arm reached up pulling at his mask, he couldn’t breathe. 

Ripping it off, he tried to inhale, “H-help…” he inhaled further ribs protesting, “Help!” He felt warm liquid trickle down the side of his head,  _ this is bad. This is really bad _ . He tried again to shift but no avail. “Please!” He wailed, “Anybody, I’m down, I’m down ‘ere…” his voice broke. He wasn’t even wearing his necklace. Strange would be here right now if he’d kept it on, but he’d taken it off after hearing the news. He let out a sob, “Tony…” he whispered, “Strange...please…” he tried to let out his cry but his body protested, if he didn’t get out soon he was going to suffocate. He looked down at the puddle in front of him, his old mask making half of his face in the reflection. 

_ I’m the help,  _ he thought, slowing his breath. ‘ _ If you’re nothing without it then you shouldn’t have it.'  _ Tony’s voice echoed in his mind, he was right. He was more than just the suit, he was for years! “You can do this.” His arm that was pinned scraped along the concrete as he pulled it to his side, “Come on Peter, come on Spider Man!” he pulled his other arm under him and pushed up as hard as he could, “Come on Peter, come on Spider Man!” the concrete above shifted, “Come on Spider Man!” His legs were no longer pinned as the weight all concentrated on his back, “AHHH!” He stood further shifting the weight to his shoulders, a popping sound was happening in his ribs, but that had to wait. He extended his arms by his shoulders, lifting the chunk of building above his head and pushed. With another crash the concrete landed behind him and he slumped for a moment grabbing his mask.  _ That was the most I’d ever lifted _ .

Anothing whirring sound caught his attention,  _ the plane! _ He didn’t have time to rest. Ned’s phone was somewhere in the debris but he had no time to contact him, hopefully he’d gotten through to Happy and they contacted the FBI. Running with a slight limp he caught sight of Toomes back in his full gear on a billboard sign, he’s about to take off. Toomes watched the plane for a moment then crouched before taking off, Peter panicked, he couldn’t let him get away, sell more tech, threaten more lives...Shooting a web out he attached to Toomes’ boot and in a moment he was airborne. “Oh crap.” He muttered as his body ached, holding onto the man flying. Toomes looked over his shoulder a few times but must not have seen him. 

They were going higher and higher, this time he didn’t have a parachute that may or may not help him. He should probably talk to Tony about that-Oh crap. They went above the clouds. His web finally broke and he grabbed the side of the plane.  _ He still hasn’t noticed me! _ Toomes’ wings folded over him and then stilled,  _ shoot, did he get into the plane somehow? _ He crawled over to the tech and grabbed the end of it, pulling with all his might the thing didn’t budge. He panted feeling a little breathless, his ribs hurt, most of his upper body was injured worse. He switched positions attaching his hands to the plane and kicked at the thing instead.  _ Come on _ ! He kicked and kicked and finally saw it budge! Hah! Just a few more strong kicks and he was sure he could dislodge it. He set his feet against it once more but it shifted away he flattened his hand so he didn’t fling off but noticed it morphing around Toomes who flew out of the plane.

“Cats out of the bag now!” he tried to crawl up the side of the plane, somewhere safer if there was such a place right now, “Just another day, on the side of an invisible jet, fighting my friend’s da-”

Toomes came around again wing aimed for Peter’s head. He ducked just in time and shot a web out to Toomes which took him away from the plane,  _ wait I don’t want that _ ! He shot another web to the plane and winced when his body protested. The web broke off the jet just as Toomes sliced his and he came flying back toward the engines. “I don’t want to end up like the incredibles!” He yelled, shooting as much web as he could from both shooters at the engine in front, he shut his eyes when his body made contact. It worked! He wasn’t in a million pieces! He let out a relieved chuckle but heard a loud clanking sound.  _ Liz’s dad! _ He glanced over to see the wing partially stuck in the engine before releasing the man which fell. 

“Get the plane under control!” He shouted at himself, “somehow…” he crawled to the top of the plane when his hairs stood up, he glanced for a second before flinging himself to the right narrowly avoiding Toomes slice.  _ He’s really trying to kill me. _ He dodged a few more stabs with the wings then jumped a little which shot him back toward the end of the plane, he threw out a web thankful it grabbed.  _ Toomes is getting desperate _ . He pulled himself back onto the plane as Toomes literally cut into it. 

Looking up he saw the city coming into view,  _ the beach! _ He shot a web onto the wing pulling hard, “Please turn please turn!” He could imagine the horrified people seeing a plane on fire flying so low near the city. To his surprise it did and he leveled out only when he noticed the plane was going near the empty beach. 

He laid flat on the wing close to the plane,  _ how am I going to land? _ The plane swiped part of the closed tall building causing it to tilt, they were going down… The first bounce of the plane almost dislodged him but he attached his hand pulling himself back down, the plane was split into half, no thirds. But he still held on, until his world was turning upside down throwing him off tumbling several feet before finally coming to a stop. He lay there for a moment trying to take stock in his body, definitely worse. Everything sounded muffled, there was a high pitched ringing in his ears, he couldn’t breathe again. Ripping off his mask he finally sat up before falling back to his side, fire was everywhere but his body felt so cold, so numb. 

Standing up he tried to stretch his limbs looking around at the debris, he really hoped no one was there. He opened his mouth trying to pop his ears, getting them working again when he saw two little green eyes come into view coming right at him. Smack! Toomes hit him so hard he flipped a few times before he stood. He turned around as Toomes came back at him but dodged this attack.

“Come on Pedro.” Peter flung a web at him which he dodged and came right at him. Instead of trying to cut him with his wings he kicked him to the ground standing on his chest, the gears in the boot moved metal digging into his skin. “Agh!” A metal hand came down once, twice against his face but he caught the third one. Toomes flew into the air again taking Peter with him, he released him over debris when he was high enough but Peter flung a web back at him launching himself higher but when he went to hit Toomes he was grabbed and flung to the ground. 

His body ached, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. A metal weight landed on his back, digging into his skin and he was pulled into the air before he was smacked into the ground over and over. His head felt like it was filled with cotton. Turning onto his back when he was released he saw Toomes standing over him, the wing coming down by his head. He winced but couldn’t do much more. His body was too weak, he’d never fought this much before. Toomes lifted him off the ground by his hood, which bunched around his neck. “Bingo.” he heard him say before hitting the ground again.

_ Sleep,  _ he thought.  _ Sleep would be nice right now.  _ There was too much noise, he peeled open his eyes lifting his head so he could see it.  _ The wings, they took too much damage! _ “Stop! You’re wingsuit!” He shot a web at the man which pulled him to a standing position, head swimming, “It’s gonna explode!” He panted.

The man turned toward him with a smile on his face, “Time to go home Pedro.” he said, pulling away.

“I’m trying to save you!” but his web was cut as he fell to his back. With no more webs left he watched in horror as the suit twitched violently before bursting into flames releasing a small explosion when hitting the ground. 

“No…” He tore himself from the ground hopping over the flames “No!” Looking around he spotted the unmoving man under the metal. The first grasp at the machine burned his hands, but he couldn’t just leave him under this hot metal! He grabbed it again ignoring his own body as he lifted hard pulling the man out from under it. He walked a few yards away from the fire then dropped the man falling next to him. He just wanted to sleep but he wasn’t done yet. 

Toomes was awake but unmoving, watching him with astonished eyes. Seeing some material he could use he propped him against a few bins tying him up. There was too much fire for people not to have noticed, he would leave the rest to them. Also finding a pen and paper he wrote a note before looking once more at Toomes. The man said nothing, only watching with eyes that looked...different. At this moment he felt nothing. He didn’t know if it was from exhaustion or from the man having tried to kill him so many times in the span of maybe an hour, but he was done for the day. He limped over to one of the rides, actually using the stairs to watch over the sight. 

Police cars arrived as well as black unmarked vehicles. He could clearly see Happy walking over to the suspect before looking around. A drone went around the site scanning but what was curious to Peter was that it wasn’t scanning just the debris, it was scanning the open area and rides too. His heartbeat picked up as the thing stopped in front of him. Glancing to the side he could see Happy jogging over to his location. “Is he really gonna take all these stairs?” 

Sure enough a panting Happy came into sight. He opened his mouth but when he caught sight of the boy his mouth shut and he hurried to his side, “Shit. Peter, when your friend kept calling me I should’ve-” he made a face, hands hovering over him but not quite touching.

“What hurts? Where does it hurt?” 

Peter blinked at Happy, a small smile gracing his features, “You finally came.” he breathed out.

Happy flinched, pulling out his phone, “Get a jet over asap!” 

Peter closed his eyes leaning back against the pole, “No Peter!” He felt Happy shake him a bit, “No sleeping right now.” 

“Was just resting my eyes.” Peter argued weakly, his body felt heavy.

“You gonna make me carry you down all those stairs aren’t ya?” Happy shook his head, “You know what, it’s the least I can do. Probably the last thing I’ll do, I’ll end up job searching by tomorrow.” He felt a jacket placed over his head and being pulled into surprisingly strong arms bridal style. Sure enough Happy carried him all the way down to the ground. Not even a few minutes later a small jet landed near the beach and he was pulled into the back of it. 

“The compound stat.” Happy ordered slowly lifting the jacket off Peter’s head. “It’s just you and me back here now so don’t worry.”

“The compound?” Peter felt slightly more alert.

“Yeah, you look-rough.” he walked over to one of the cabinets on the plane before making his way back over to the boy. “Let’s get you a bit more cleaned up before we have to face the music.” He opened the first aid kid, cleaning and and least temporarily patching most of his wounds. “With the jet it won’t take us long to get there so I guess I should call your alphas huh?”

“M-my alphas?” Peter choked out.

“Y-your I-I mean your friendly alpha Iron Man, you know the Iron, Tony.” Happy made a face, “I’m gonna make a call so we don’t get there blind sighting him...or maybe, no. He needs to have the doc there.” 

Peter zoned out feeling a blush on his cheeks, he wondered if it was noticeable under all his injuries.  _ His alphas. _ He smiled to himself when Happy came into view. “Just a little while longer, okay kid?”

~

Tony didn’t even speak when first laying eyes on Peter, he rushed up to the boy analyzing every inch of him. Peter relaxed immediately, body going lax in his alphas arms who he thinks may have growled something at Happy...but he didn’t want Happy to be in trouble. He whined, which surprised himself opening his eyes to peek at those amber eyes. 

“-id, Kid Peter, please talk to me bud.” Tony begged as they made their way to the medical wing.

“Tony...I’m sorry.” Peter sniffed.

“ _ You’re _ sorry?” Tony shook his head using his finger to stroke his arm as he carried the boy.

“I-my phone. I think I left it-”

“Your phone?” Tony held onto him tighter then immediately loosened his grip letting out a choked chuckle, “I don’t give a fuck about your phone Pete. We’ll find it or replace it. You know what we can’t replace-”

“Mr. Stark, bring him over here.” Dr. Cho instructed when laying eyes on them. Tony complied, laying the boy down gently, looking over him again with worried eyes. “We’re going to have to cut these off okay? It’s past saving.” She gripped at his suit, which was covered in cuts, blood and burns. Huh, he really wasn’t in great shape. 

Nodding he gripped his pants, “I-can I keep the underwear though? I don’t have a lot.”

“We can get you more underwear Pete.” Tony shook his head.

“Y-yeah...but, still.” He blushed wondering if they could see it under his injuries.

She nodded cutting his original suit, for some reason he felt a little emotional over this. Maybe because of the days it took just to make this suit, all the failed attempts just to get it right.  _ His suit. _ Now he had nothing…she discarded the cloth then began to clean his wounds. 

“What’s wrong Pete? Are you hurting? We need to get him some meds right away!” Tony stroked his cheek face really close. He was suddenly lucky for his injuries or he’d be having another problem right now. 

“N-no. I mean yes, it hurts-a bit-” Tony scoffed, “but I just…” he looked over at his suit which lay discarded in the trash bin. He couldn’t find the words to say but looking over at Tony he knew he didn’t have to. The man’s eyes were full of understanding, he smiled at the boy. 

“I’m not usually one to get sentimental but I get it…” Tony eyed the destroyed clothes with guarded eyes, “It’s where you started.” He grabbed Peter’s hand giving it a small squeeze, “but it’s not where you’ll finish. Am I right?”

Peter watched him with wide eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, “Y-yeah. Just-just the beginning.” 

“Mr. Stark.” Dr. Cho interrupted, “I’m going to put him in the healing chamber for a bit, you can stand over there.” 

Tony nodded taking a step back, “I want him to be relaxed while he’s in there too,” Cho added, “so no talking while he’s in there. I know you need to get information but now’s not the time. Give him at least thirty minutes to get the worst of it.” she turned to Peter, “sleep if you can, it will help accelerate the healing process the more relaxed you are.”

Peter nodded as they helped him over to the chamber. Tony walked up before the machine closed leaning forward, Peter looked up right as Tony’s lips met his forehead. Tony stood straight again, replacing his hand on Peter’s forehead instead, “Heal, omega.” Tony’s eyes flashed red, “We’ll talk in a bit.”

Peter lay stunned, managing a small nod. Looking over his nearly naked body once more, Tony nodded as well walking out of the room after speaking with Cho. Peter closed his eyes, feeling the blush spread all the way down his chest. There was no way he actually looked attractive right now, especially to Tony, an alpha who was taken but that look...he took a breath feeling his ribs protest, right he was supposed to relax. He tried to clear his head, not think about those red eyes, or that lingering look. He could feel the machine starting to work, it made him feel a little light headed. Maybe he would just rest...a bit.

♧♤♧♤

Tony clutched the phone in his hands, practicing the breathing technique Strange had taught him, “Hello, Tony? I’m sorry but you know I’m busy-”

“Peter was attacked.” Tony interrupted, he knew Strange was busy in Kamar-Taj but he couldn’t help it. He needed to talk to his mate, get level headed again. His alpha was tugging toward the surface, usually they were more in sync or he’d have a good leash on him. Right now it took all his willpower not to take the boy to his bed and not let him leave.

“Is he okay?” Strange demanded, whispering harshly to the people near him.

“He-he is.” Tony cleared his throat, “he’s in the healing chamber right now. He’s in rough shape though.” Tony tugged at his hair leaning his forehead against the wall, “Bruises and cuts everywhere, burns, I know there are a few broken bones too…”

“What happened?” Strange seethed.

“I haven’t got the full story out of him yet...but from what I can tell he went after the alien weapon thief again-”

“By himself!?” Strange almost shouted.

“I know.” Tony felt his eyes change again. “But Happy said he tried to contact him to-”

“But he didn’t contact you?” Strange exhaled sharply, “I know you said it’s been a few days since you’ve talked but…”

“I don’t know.” Tony squeezed the phone thankful it was nearly indestructible, “He still has about twenty minutes left in the chamber but I don’t know if I should be there when he gets out, I don’t know if I can…”

“Tony-” Strange sounded calm again, how did this man just flip the switch so easily? “You have to be there for him.”

“But I can feel my control slipping,” Tony clenched his jaw, “if I’m around him I don’t think I can just leave him by himself, I-I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself.”

Did he hear Strange chuckle? “Then don’t Tony. I’ve told you to trust your alpha, you’ve kept him on a leash too long.” He could basically see Strange’s smirk, “He’s part of you, he knows that’s our omega and he won’t screw this up. Trust him, trust our omega.” He heard Strange sigh, “If I could come back right now I would, we’re in the middle of somewhat of a crisis-”

“Do you need my help?” Tony furrowed his brows, “my stuff is at your disposal.”

“No, we should be able to take care of it...it’s just taking a longer time than anticipated.” Strange blew out a long breath, “I wish I was there, but I trust you to make the right call.”

“I don’t-”

“Tony. You worried so much about what would happen when we went public. Yes, there are a lot of different reactions from the public but in the end do you still love me?”

Tony managed a small smiled, “Of course.”

“The universe has spoken, Tony.” Strange said in an ominous voice, other voices started murmuring around the man, “I have to go babe, take care of our omega. As soon as I can get back I will.”

“Be careful  _ alpha _ .” He heard Strange chuckle before the line disconnected. 

Tony pocketed his phone glancing over at the infirmary door, _trust my alpha._ He felt his eyes change but didn’t bother to change them back right away. His omega was in there, _their_ _omega_. He blinked, straightening his back “How much longer Fri?”

“Fourteen minutes and 36 seconds boss.”

“Good. Add more pillows and blankets to my room, we’ll have to order light things for Peter to eat right now…”

“I’m already on it boss.” Friday assured him and he smiled at the ceiling, “That’s my girl.”

He walked back in dragging a chair behind him, eyeing Peter’s relaxed form he sat in the chair. The setting Cho had chosen would fuse his bones back together but skipped the more mediocre injuries. He would still be very sore and bedridden for a few days. He rubbed his hand over his face,  _ I need to call May. She needs to know what happened. _ He eyed the boy's face whose brows furrowed every now and then.  _ He’s restless. _ Were those bruises under his eyes there just from the fight? Strange was right, he needed to know, but telling him would mean he had to tell his aunt. He let out a huff shaking his head, “You’re one difficult boy, you know that?” He whispered. 

~

It took quite a bit of effort to open his eyes. He felt like he slept hard and yet not at all the bed underneath him tempted him to just relax again, sleep more, “Finally up sleeping beauty?” Peter shuffled brows furrowing, this was a lot like his dreams but it sounded so real. “Come on, it’s been two hours. Any minute now we’ll have to contact your parental figure to let her know where you are.” His eyes shot open as the voice became more clear.

Tony was seated in a chair next to the bed he was currently laying on, he looked around the room which was massive one television was on the wall across from him and other then necessary dresserware, it was kind of simple. Then it hit him, the strong smell of Strange and Tony combined.  _ This is their room. _ He tried to sit up only to have Tony place a hand on his shoulder gently pushing back down, “Uh-uh. You need to stay down for a bit, relax.”

Peter watched the man with wide eyes, he was close again. His omega preened, trying to think of a way to get him to stay close but to his surprise Tony took a seat on the bed next to him. “Drink.” He ordered, helping him half empty a water bottle. “Now Peter, I know you’re tired but we need to talk about everything that happened. You think you can do that for me?”

Peter looked down, “Y-yeah, I can do that. Can you help me sit up first?” Tonny pursed his lips picking up some extra pillows and fluffing them before going close to the boy wrapping his arms around him and gently lifting him arranging the pillows so Peter would be comfortable. Peter cleared his throat looking around for a bit, “Uh, I guess I’ll start at Liz’s house.”

“Who’s Liz?” Tony ordered brows furrowing.

“M-my friend and date to the dance that was supposed to be tonight.” Tony nodded so Peter continued, “When I got there her dad answered the door and for some reason he gave me the creeps.” Peter made a face, “My spidey senses were tingling just a litt-”

“Why didn’t you call me then?”

Peter gave Tony a look, “if I called you every time someone gave me the spider-uh tingles, I would call all the time.” 

“I wouldn’t mind…” Tony muttered.

Peter shook his head unsure of what to do with that, “Anyway he started driving us to the dance and I-he recognized my voice…”

“Recognized your voice? Who was this guy to recognize your voice?” Tony demanded.

“Uh, see remember when I chased those bad guys-”

“Against my orders.”

“And someone picked me up and flew like a thousand feet in the air-”

“And dropped you, yeah into water you almost drowned in.” Peter flinched, “Sorry, continue. Wait! It was that guy? This ass hole that that tried to kill you-”

“Yeah,” Peter interrupted, feeling his heart beating fast,  _ tried to kill me a lot of times. _ “He recognized my voice and when he got there he told Liz he wanted to talk to me on his own-” Tony inhaled sharply, “he-he threatened me and everyone I love…” his voice cracked and Tony put a hand over his battered one giving a small squeeze.

“How did you go from being threatened in a car to in a plane crash?”

“I-I left my phone in the car,” he said looking guilty, “I got Ne-a friend to track the phone and contact Happy but Mr. Stark if I didn’t go after him the FBI wouldn’t have got things together in time, Happy was my fastest route.”

Tony bit his lip but said nothing, in retrospect it did make sense for him to contact Happy, his forehead of security should’ve taken the threat at face value and he was definitely going to have a long hard talk about that. But he got why he wasn’t notified first, he was hours away… He still could’ve helped somehow, he looked at Peter nodding for him to continue.

Peter paused arm ghosting over his side and hesitated before speaking, “I-he tracked him to this abandoned warehouse-”

“And you gave Happy the coordinates right?” 

Peter made a face, “Actually I thought, maybe I could reason with him…”

“Reason with him.” Tony clenched his jaw, “You should’ve stayed away from the guy Pete he was dangerous he-” he paused seeing tears forming in Peter’s eyes and scooted closer pulling him into a gentle hug, “I’m sorry...Pete it’s okay…I just-”

“You’re  _ right.” _ His voice broke, “H-he was dangerous, he said a bunch of stuff before-before…”

“Before what Pete?” Tony’s heart was aching, he tangled his fingers into the boys curls lightly massaging in comfort.

Peter’s tears soaked his shirt, “Before he dropped the building on  _ me!”  _ he wailed, frustrated when his body ached from the movement.

Tony was frozen, he knew his eyes were red now.  _ That bastard tried to take my soulmate from me? _ His pheromones were releasing into the air, one to calm Peter but also to warn off any threats. Toomes was in custody now, but it didn’t feel like enough. His hackles were raised, canines threatening to come out of his gums. He wanted to  _ kill _ this man. He never stopped stroking Peter’s skin, any inch that he could reach. “H-how did you-” He closed his eyes feeling his heart beating faster, Peter was trapped under a building, without his suit, without his necklace, without any backup. He could very well not have been in his arms tonight. “Oh  _ god. _ ” his eyes filled with tears.

“M-Mr. I mean Tony,” Peter tried to pull back but Tony held tighter. 

If he had his suit, there were protocols to keep him safe from this sort of thing. This was his fault...again. “Tony.” Peter’s voice came out firmer, “I-I’m okay now…” he felt Peter’s hand rub up and down his back in a comforting motion. He let out a humourless chuckle, he was the alpha. He was supposed to keep his mates safe, he couldn’t do that and now his mate was comforting  _ him _ . 

“This would’ve never happened if you had the suit.” Tony’s voice came out rough, like he was fighting back tears. 

“I would’ve done the same stupid thing with or without it.” Tony shook his head but continued the story, “I-I got out of there, and saw that he was going for the jet. I attached my web to him as he took off and followed him to the plane-”

“The airborne plane?” Tony didn’t know how much more he could hear, he relaxed his grip allowing Peter to sit back again but kept one hand on his knee and the other on his hand.

Peter nodded slightly looking guilty, “We fought and then the plane started going down, I got it away from the city but didn’t know how it was gonna land.” Peter shrugged, “It crashed before I could think of a way and when I came to Toomes was ready to fight-” Tony looked at the exposed skin on the boy, fight he did. The man didn’t pull his punches one bit, even knowing Peter was still young. “A-after a bit I started getting dizzy but I saw that his suit was damaged, he went for some cargo but I knew it would explode. I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen, then it exploded.” Peter exhaled for a few seconds, “I pulled him out of the wreckage and tied him up, then Happy got me.”

Tony was glad for the recording of this conversation, even with his perfect memory only a few parts actually stuck in his head. Toomes was a dead man, he’d figure out how to do that once and for all. To protect his omega. “You, Peter.” his eyes watered again but he blinked them away, “Are you okay?”

Peter blinked at the alpha not answering for a minute, “I-I will be.” Peter covered the hand on his knee with his own, “I uh, don’t think I’ll sleep well for a while after this but I’ll live.”

Tony nodded watching Peter, “I-I’ll contact your aunt, tell her your here. Send a jet for her.” He pulled his hands away noticing Peter reach out before putting his hands back down.  _ It’s now or never _ . “Peter, I want you to stay here while you heal.”

“I don’t want to be in the way-” Peter rushed out but Tony shook his head.

“You won’t be.”

“But won’t Strange be back soon, I don’t want to get betwe-”

“You won’t.” Tony interrupted firmly, eyes red, leaning in so Peter's face was near his shoulder he whispered “Peter, take a deep breath.” 

“W-why?” Peter stared at the shoulder taking shallow breaths, the scent was intoxicating, just a barely there scent of Strange lingering as well making it more mouthwatering. 

“Because,” Tony said gently tracing his nose up Peter’s shoulder to his neck, “you need to know the truth.”

“The truth?” Peter squeaked, putting his hands on the man’s shoulder looking into his red eyes. His heart stuttered, and he felt his own eyes flash blue.

“The truth.” Tony confirmed, “that you are ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a lot longer than I anticipated...Fight scenes are hard to write but I'm working on it! HOLY CRAP THEY OUT IN THE WORLD NOW! Let me know what you think (っ-̶●̃益●̶̃)っ ,︵‿


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle, Tony's tired of dancing around their mate.

“I don’t want to be in the way-” Peter rushed out but Tony shook his head.

“You won’t be.”

“But won’t Strange be back soon, I don’t want to get betwe-”

“You won’t.” Tony interrupted firmly, eyes red, leaning in so Peter's face was near his shoulder he whispered “Peter, take a deep breath.” 

“W-why?” Peter stared at the shoulder taking shallow breaths, the scent was intoxicating, just a barely there scent of Strange lingering as well making it more mouthwatering. 

“Because,” Tony said gently tracing his nose up Peter’s shoulder to his neck, “you need to know the truth.”

“The truth?” Peter squeaked, putting his hands on the man’s shoulder looking into his red eyes. His heart stuttered, and he felt his own eyes flash blue.

“The truth.” Tony confirmed, “that you are ours.”

Peter’s breathing halted, his eyes staring into those red orbs feeling high.  _ He can’t mean it like that. _ He slowly inhaled feeling dazed, “Your-”

“  _ Our  _ mate.” Tony clarified, clenching his jaw, his hand slid up the boy’s arm slowly before halting on his neck, swiping his thumb across the scent gland. Peter shivered, eyes closing and head tipping back, Tony growled possessively, nose dragging along his shoulder. Peter tensed just barely so he backed up just a few inches away from the boy's face, “Stephen wanted to tell you earlier… I wanted to wait until you graduated at least…” he confessed.

Peter stared at him wide eyed, he leaned heavily against the pillow as his ribs protested in his big intake of breath, “Y-you think I’m?” He’d clearly had a brain injury, perhaps he was hallucinating. He shook his head, the world swimming a little with the movement.

Tony watched him intently, “We know you are.” Tony sat up straighter, “You know when mates accept each other that their scent changes to the world, becomes less desirable.” Peter nodded stupidly, he’d remembered the lessons in school, someone mates and everyone will avoid them while their scents mingle. Even after the scents become ‘one’ they will smell unappealing to others. “How do we smell to you?”

Peter opened his mouth then shut it, face coloring. Tony smirked, “Well?” he pressed.

“Y-you smell like...home.” Peter confessed not meeting Tony’s eyes. 

Tony put his hand on his cheek mindful of the giant bruises littering the boy’s face, he dragged his thumb across Peter’s lips, “You never found that strange? How we smell to you?”

Peter watched Tony’s face analyzing every inch of the man who was so close,  _ this feels like a dream.  _ Tony’s smile widened and he realised he’d said that out loud, with his heart beating hard he flicked his tongue out tasting Tony’s skin. Tony let out a small growl pressing against his lip for a moment before slowly letting his arm drop to his shoulder allowing himself to analyze his wounds. 

“Tony-” A ringing came out from behind Tony and reached in his back pocket pulling out his phone, he glanced at the screen the man pulled out. “Well shit.” May’s photo was on the screen, she was trying to facetime Tony.

Peter let out a long sigh, “She’s gonna kill me.”

“Kill  _ us  _ probably.” Tony shrugged before swiping across the screen, “May-”

“Have you heard from Peter? It’s been over an hour since he was supposed to contact me so I called Ned and he’s freaking out saying that if he hadn’t contacted me by now that I should call you or the FBI and-”

“May!” Peter interrupted loudly, wincing at his ribs, “I-I’m here I’m okay.”

“You’re there? Stark turn the screen!” Tony made a face slowly handing over the phone. Peter let the screen face the ceiling for a moment pulling up the clean shirt to try to hide more of his injuries. “Peter!” slowly he moved the phone to face him and she let out a gasp. “What the hell happened?” Her eyes filled with tears, “P-Peter, what happened?”

“It’s uh, it’s a long story.”

“Stark, did you take him on a mission right when his vacation started!?” 

“Ms. Parker I-”

“No May, it wasn’t him it was me...I,” He paused looking at Tony, “Can I have a few minutes to talk to her?” 

Tony stood with a nod, “if you need anything-” Peter nodded with a smile.

He let the door shut wanting nothing more than to stay in the room with his mate. He closed his eyes cracking his neck. Walking over to his personal kitchen he took out a bottle of whiskey when a hand wrapped around his wrist “You think now is the time to drink?” 

Tony let out a long breath and smiled, “I thought you were gonna be gone longer…” he allowed Strange to take the bottle from him and set it back in the cabinet. 

“I did what I could, the rest is up to them.” He stepped into Tony’s space, “Friday caught me up.” His lips upturned as he skimmed his teeth along Tony’s neck, “you finally told him.”

Tony clenched his jaw, “Y-yeah, he’s on the phone with his aunt now, so we’ll probably have a phone call from the police any second now.”

“I don’t think his aunt would do that.” 

Tony let out a breathy laugh setting his head against his mate’s shoulder, “He’s in bad shape…a-a building…” his breath caught in his throat and he shut his eyes, the images of what could’ve been burned in the back of his mind. Strange pulled him into a hug slowly scenting his mate, if it wasn’t for the tightening of Strange’s hands he may have even thought he’d missed that part of the story. 

“We’ve got a strong mate.” Strange stated simply, “I brought him these.” Tony could hear a rattling behind his back and took a step back looking at the little bottle Strange carried.

“These the pain pills you promised?” Tony asked, opening the bottle and taking a sniff. It didn’t smell very appealing and Tony’s nose scrunched up. “Is this just weed?”

Strange rolled his eyes, “Of course not, thought it contains many herbs and-”

“I’ll just do an analysis on it later.” Tony interrupted shaking his head, “they’ll work though?” 

“It was enough to drop Wong.” Strange shrugged, “He was injured, it was the perfect opportunity to make sure it would work. Wong took a third of a pill and while he was kind of loopy for the day…” 

“So how much should we give him?” Tony asked, eyeing the bottle more wearily now. “His aunt is on the way, and I think we should keep him with a clearer mind to, you know...talk about things?”

Strange looked thoughtful, “we can start with a third too. See how it affects him. Up him if needed.”

“Excuse me boss.” Friday interrupted, “Peter would like you to come back in the room now.”

Tony nodded heading to the room, “Does she want to?” Tony cut off grabbing the phone noting the blank screen.

“I-I didn’t tell her about-” Peter motioned between them. 

Tony nodded quiet for a moment before he heard the intake of breath behind him, “You know what? I’ll give him half a pill.” Strange said tensely. 

Peter’s tried to sit up straighter but winced slumping back down, “D-dr. Strange! You’re here?” 

Strange walked over to him analyzing the boy for himself, he’d already got the rundown of his injuries but it was still shocking to see him for himself. “You can call me Stephen little omega.” he pushed a few strands of hair out of the boys eyes, “How would you rate your pain right now?” 

Peter’s face was burning again, “I-it’s not too bad.” He smiled, wincing a little.

“Mhmm.” Strange took out a bill and cut it in half, “Take this.” He handed him some water and hovered in case he needed more assistance. Peter took it without hesitation, downing it with half the bottle of water. 

“Bleh.” he complained, “that was bitter.” He looked up at Strange, “do they not have flavoring over there?” 

Tony snickered and Strange sighed, “I wanted to give you only the essential nutrients you needed, none of that artificial stuff.” 

Peter’s face was still scrunched up when his stomach growled, “Oh, yeah i guess it’s been a bit…”

“I’ll grab something light.” Tony said walking toward the door, “doc wants you to eat only things that definitely won’t upset your stomach.” he glanced at Strange, “you two mingle while I whip something up.”

The door shut behind him and Strange rolled his eyes facing the omega, “And he’s supposed to be the one with finesse.” 

Peter smiled at that, “So you, you really think I am too?” he asked, smile faltering.

Strange leaned forward grabbing his hand, “I know these last few months have been rough… we’d talk about telling you, and different ways to bring it up for a while now.” He ran his thumb on the back of the boy's bruised knuckles softly, “Graduation seemed like the most logical time, you would be out of school, of age, and it wouldn’t feel so…” 

Peter nodded looking at their hands, his hands were covered in scars, shaking just barely. He also noted how big his hands were, Tony’s were fairly large too, strong from building while Strange’s were long and slender, he was starting to feel a little fuzzy. “S’cause I’m still young I know.” Peter slurred then sighed, “I’d met him when I was a kid y’anno?” 

Strange raised an eyebrow, “You did?”

“Forever ago.” Peter started to close his eyes then snapped them back open smiling at the doctor. “He saved me, I knew I’d marry him.” He took a deep breath staring at the ceiling, the pill must’ve been pretty strong already taking effect, “then I met him and thought he was awesome. Then he left and you came a long.” He sounded bitter for a moment, Strange tensed up carefully watching the boy ramble then almost jumped when Peter let out a loud chuckle, “but you’re so smart, ‘nd hot, ‘nd you care ‘bout me.” He glared playfully at the doctor, “You are really hard to hate.”

“That is.” Strange tilted his head, “the first time anyone has said that about me…”

Peter just shook his head slightly, “Then they don’t know ya.” He grabbed Strange’s collar and tugged him closer, Strange was almost face to face with the boy when he felt Peter’s nose touch his neck, Peter let out a whine. “I can’t smell you.” he rubbed his nose a little roughly against the alpha. 

“I have to wash off my scent blocker.” Strange said through his teeth, while he was wearing some Peter was not. 

“Food is here,” Tony announced balancing three plates on his arm, “You’re aunt will be here in about an hour so we have ‘til then to come up with a-” he cut off, observing the scene in front of him. “Well don’t let me interrupt.”

Peter let go reluctantly and leaned back against the pillows, “You should always wear your scent, ya smell good.” 

Tony smiled, setting the plates down, “Well, he’s not wrong.” he glanced at the loopy boy “Are we not telling your aunt about us yet then Pete?”

Peter chewed on his lip then almost jumped when he felt a finger pull on his lip, “You’ll hurt yourself.” Strange stated.

“Maybe we just give May one surprise today.” Peter offered looking between the two, “I don’t even think I fully understand everything…” he extended one hand to the plate. 

“Yeah.” Tony sighed looking over to Strange, “I guess now wouldn’t be the best time to talk anyway.” He held one dish, putting some rice onto the spoon, “Say ah.” He said lifting the food to Peter’s mouth. Peter’s eyes widened but he obeyed looking awestruck. Strange allowed himself to run his hands through the omega’s dirty hair, they’d have to clean that soon. Between the two of them they all three finished their meal, mostly Stephen and Tony having conversation while Peter blinked at the two owlishly.

Tony looked down at his phone, “Jet’s about to land…” He leaned back taking a deep breath, “I should go talk to her first.” 

He didn’t move for a minute and Strange chuckled, “Go on then.”

Tony pouted at him, “I’m gathering courage.”

“Scared of my aunt?” Peter teased. Tony raised an eyebrow and Peter nodded slowly, “me too sometimes.”

Tony stood quickly and smiled at the two, “behave while I’m gone.” Peter stammered while Strange gave a sly smile.

♧♤♧♤

“I can’t believe this.” May said for the thousandth time, “They had parent teacher meetings and I sat near him! That-that.” She seethed hands tightening on Peter’s hand before loosening and she patted it in apology. “His poor family.” She leaned back in her chair glancing at the two alphas. “When we get home, maybe we should send them food or something”

Peter chuckled tiredly, “A sorry your dad was a psycho basket?” 

May’s eyes widened, “Peter!” 

Strange shook his head with a small smile leaning forward in his chair, “Don’t take it too personally, his filter may be a little thin right now, he’s on some pretty heavy medication.”

She shook her head, pressing her lips together to hide her smile, “well, how long until he can go home?” 

Tony glanced at the boy whose eyes were closing then at his alpha, “We think he should stay a little longer.” He started cautiously.

“How much longer?” She asked with a brow raise.

“A week, at least.” Strange said, “he has a multitude of injuries, a lot of which are internal.” he motioned at the now sleeping boy, “because of who he is and how his body is different from normal patients we think that it would be best for him to be here and monitor his health.” 

“A week.” His aunt said with a sigh, “I can take off a few days, but my vacation doesn’t kick in again for another few months.”

“We’ll take care of him.” Tony said confidently, “and if you’d like I can make a call to the hospital and get you some time off with him?”

May eyed him, “Okay.” She deflated in her chair, “Christmas is in a week too, are you sure you can have us up here that long?”

“Absolutely.” Tony assured her. “You guys are welcome here as long as you’d like.” He smiled brightly then stood motioning for Strange to follow, “I can have another bed put in here if you don’t want to-” 

May shook her head motioning to the bed Peter was on, “this is a giant bed, I could fit four of me on here.” She eyed the bed, “Maybe five.” she looked at them hesitating, “are-are you sure I’m okay sleeping in here though?”

Strange offered a small smile, “We don’t want to move him again, plus you’re a nurse. If anything goes wrong you can notify us. We’ll just be down the hall.” She nodded still looking uncomfortable, they couldn’t blame her. Spending the night in an alphas room was one thing, but a mated pair? The room probably didn’t smell very nice to her.

“Peter seems really comfortable here.” She said before they were out of the room.

Strange glanced at Tony then back at the woman, “It’s probably the medicine-”

“Even before then on the phone.” she stared at Peter as she continued, “he was practically melting in these pillows.” She poked at one they both fought over a lot, “especially this one, he kept turning his head into it on the call when he started freaking out, like the scent was calming him.” She took a deep breath, “but it’s coated in your pheromones.” She glanced over her shoulder, “I hope he’s not too comfortable.” 

They said nothing, looking back and forth at the pair before stepping completely out of the room allowing the door to close. It was gonna be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to upload. I unfortunately work at a grocery store. So the holidays there and at home were a little nuts. I will try to be better at updating! I think maybe a few more chapters and I can wrap up this baby! Finally everyone pretty much knows, and geez how May would react. I mean this is like her kid...we'll see how it goes ¯\\_( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)_/¯


	9. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Surprises! And a visit from a character I absolutely love and will one day write more about.

Six days passed in a blur, Peter had slept for most of those only awake increments to eat and limp to the bathroom. May kept the boy in sight at all times, giving stern looks to the alphas when they got too close. Tony sighed plopping on the couch in their common room, most of the new Avengers team was at home celebrating the holidays. He sighed looking back at his mate who was preparing some food with the ridiculous red apron he’d gotten him as a joke. 

“You know I pay people to do stuff like that right?” 

Strange glanced at him with a brow raised, “It’s the holiday’s Tony, and from the looks of it we’ll end up spending it with our mate.” 

Tony leaned back against the couch again and smiled, Peter had been doing so much better, the marks on him slowly fading to a yellower color, he could even move around on his own. The smile faded, his aunt wouldn’t let them visit too often. Even though they were both alphas she didn’t even flinch. If she thought two creepy old guys liked her son, how was she going to react to the truth? He didn’t jump when he felt a hand trail from the neck to his jaw.

“I can hear you thinking from over there.” Strange said hovering from behind the couch, he touched his nose to Tony’s forehead before dragging it slowly down his nose, “It’ll be alright.”

Tony huffed, “Yeah?” He opened his eyes meeting his gaze, “and if it’s not?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Strange asked sitting on the back of the couch tilting his head.

“Well, she could forbid him to see us.”

“He’s eighteen. Give it six months, he’s out of school and a free man.”

“But she would hate us.”

“How could she hate someone who would do everything in their power to love and make her omega feel safe?”

Tony stood up putting his arms on either side of the man leaning inches away from his face, “It’s more complicated than that and you know it.”

“Tony,” Strange whispered giving him a lingering kiss, “if we care about what everyone says all the time we will be miserable.”

Tony ran his hands through Strange’s hair grabbing the short locks and pulling his head to the side exposing the man’s neck. He ran his teeth roughly along the skin, “It’s our job to care about what people think.”

Strange’s voice was strained, “No, our job is to save and protect. Nothing more, nothing less.” Tony was always surprised at the amount of control Strange let him have. While Tony had been forced to submit his whole life, Strange always allowed him to dominate. It was one of the first things Strange noticed, while Tony was submissive by habit his alpha was always trying to bubble to the surface, especially after the ‘incident’ Tony kept fighting his alpha for control. It was a few months after being together Tony had finally let his alpha out, and Strange couldn’t get enough. While he’d always been the dominant one, always in control, now of the whole magical world, he didn’t realize how eager he was to just let go. 

He gasped as Tony’s tongue added to the mix. Tony growled, hands sliding into his apron playing with the man’s nipples through his shirt. “W-we shouldn’t go too far in here.” Strange said through his clenched jaw. “T-they could walk in, and it wouldn’t exactly help our situation.”

Tony’s hands went instead to Strange’s shoulder, his forehead resting on the other’s, “What happened to not caring what people think?” Tony panted, voice rough. 

Strange chuckled, “Well I don’t think we should just throw caution to the wind just yet.”

“Sir, May and Peter are talking about coming down for lunch.” 

Tony’s eyes widened, “Shit, okay. Let’s just air this out a bit.” he jogged over to the sliding door that led to the balcony and opened it up allowing the chilly air to slowly wash away any pheromones the two may have let out in the room. 

“Lunch is still about an hour away  _ alpha _ , don’t worry they wont smell a thing.” Strange was back by the stove occasionally stirring his concoction.

“I wasn’t the one who was worried a minute ago.” Tony smirked, pinching his mate’s butt as he walked by. Strange just raised an unimpressed brow and continued to work.

-

The ding to the elevator was the only warning they had before the woman’s voice echoed into the silent room, “-sure you can make it? We should probably just eat in the room again Pete.”

“ _ May _ .” Peter said with a sigh, “I’ve been in that room almost a whole week, and we’ve walked that hall like a million times. Please, Friday said they made food! I mean wouldn’t it be rude to just stay in our room when they went out of their way to cook for us?”

May glared at him a moment before rolling her eyes, “Fine.” Her eyes met the alphas and she glanced at her nephew before taking a deep breath, “Friday said you’ve been cooking all morning.” her voice was even, calculated.

Stephen hummed, bringing the last of the food to the table after Tony set it. 

“He’s still wearing the evidence.” Tony joked, and they both looked to Strange who looked confused, oblivious of the flower on his face. 

Strange’s eyes widened then he nodded, motioning to his apron, “Ah, har har Tony.” He said taking off the red cloth and setting it on the counter.

Peter tried but failed to keep a straight face, opting to look at the assortment on the table, “Wow, you really went all out.” his mouth was watering, two days ago he was cleared to eat more normal food, but today was the day he actually had quite the appetite, it seemed just in time.

“I helped!” Tony said leaning against a chair with a bright smile.

“You stirred a few things when I told you to.” 

Tony scoffed, “Does that not count as helping?” Peter chuckled, wincing at his still sore ribs and Tony sobered up. “Take a seat please-” he walked forward, going to pull out the chair when May stepped in front, pulling it out instead.

“May.” Peter said quietly, his eyes more serious then Tony had even seen. She huffed and sat on the other side of him turning away from the alpha. Peter’s eyes caught his then and he sat slowly, his eyes smiling at the man. Tony was frozen for a moment, he would have thought those eyes looked pretty playful but...his aunt was sitting there. 

“I put a few vitamins and nutrients in your water Peter, help you along with your healing.” Strange said stepping around his mate and setting the glass in front. “Ms. Parker would you like-”

“Anything’s fine.” she clipped. Peter turned to her and though the alphas couldn’t quite see his expression they saw her shoulder loosen up after a moment, “Please and thank you.” she added. Strange nodded silently, throwing a look at his mate as he walked by to get another glass.

“So I guess, it being Christmas Eve and all, we should have a toast?” Tony looked at the people around him, eyebrows scrunched together, “or do we say what we’re thankful for? It’s been a while since I’ve done one of these.”

May opened her mouth but Peter spoke up first, “We can toast!” He stood up a little shakily and raised his glass, “To uh,” he glanced at the people in the room then felt his face flush, maybe he should’ve thought of one first, “world peace?”

The alphas smiled and his aunt even snorted, “To world peace!” They all said in unison, and clinked their glasses. The meal went on pretty easily, still a bit tense but talk of the food and the blanket of snow that was expected tonight was enough to ease some of the tension. 

After lunch Peter was ushered back into his room by his aunt who ‘didn’t want him to strain himself.’ Tony and Strange spent the rest of the day together in Tony’s lab both working on various projects. “Sir,” Friday’s voice came over the music he was listening to. Strange had fallen asleep on the couch despite all the noise but woke up when the sound went off.

“What is it Fri?” Tony asked, sending an apologetic look to his mate.

“I think you should go to the main floor balcony.” She replied.

They both stared at each other a moment before bolting for the elevator, “What is it Fri?” Tony asked, feeling panic seep into his system.

“Nothing bad sir, I assure you.” She replied simply.

Strange glared at the ceiling, “Then why can’t you just tell us?” The elevator doors opened to the main floor and they jogged out looking around for a fire, or trouble, but instead felt a cold breeze. Walking further into the room they could see the balcony door open, a bit of snow coming in through the door. A figure was outside bundled in a big black jacket, and once they were in sight they turned.

“Peter?” Tony asked, walking forward with Strange to the door, “What the hell are you doing? It's freezing outside!” 

Peter smiled, nose pink. He pulled out his phone, and smiled at it, “Nice timing Friday!”

Strange shook his head gently, putting a hand on the boys back ready to lead him inside, “You shouldn’t be out in the cold like this.” He scolded, but Peter stood his ground smiling at the alpha.

“Merry Christmas.” Peter said simply, getting on his tippy toes and giving Strange a lingering peck on the lips. Strange’s eyes were like saucers when Peter opened his again, and he felt his confidence drop. Before he could apologize Strange put his hands on either side of Peter’s face and kissed him, lips dancing with his before he kissed both of the omegas cheeks, forehead, and nose.

“Alright you greedy hog.” He heard Tony say before he was gently pulled into the other alpha, Tony’s kiss was a bit more aggressive, tongue licking on his bottom before demanding entrance. Peter whimpered into the kiss, knees feeling weak. When they separated Strange led them back into the mansion closing the door. 

“We could’ve done that inside you know.” Strange said with a sarcastic smile.

“I-I yeah. I just thought it would be cooler to also experience it with the first snow on C-Christmas day and all…” Peter admitted. “A little lame now that I think about-”

Strange went forward again, silencing him with another kiss. “Not lame.”

“Not lame at all.” Tony said pointing to his phone, “Good thing I have high quality security cameras everywhere.” Peter walked forward curious and blushed at the pictures in Tony’s palm, they did look like something from a movie.

“Send those to me.” Strange said with an approving nod.

“Me too.” Peter mumbled, toeing at the ground.

“Oh now you're shy.” Tony teased kissing him again. Strange chuckled putting his hand on Tony’s back and when Tony took a break from kissing the boy he turned and kissed his partner. When they broke apart they saw a very red faced omega.

“W-wow.” he said, “You guys look really good together.” 

“We could say the same.” They both said giving each other a look, while Peter cackled.

“Where’s the aunt?” Tony asked curiously.

“She’s still in bed, it being midnight and all.”

“Ah, that’s uh good.” Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I told her.” Peter admitted walking to the couch and taking off the black coat leaving him in his robe that covered his pink and gray pajamas. He sat down carefully and glanced up at the alphas who stood rigid.

“Y-you did?” Tony asked feigning nonchalance.

“When?” Strange sat next to the boy while Tony sat on the coffee table.

“The morning after she came here.” He admitted with a wince.

“Five days ago?” Tony balked. Peter nodded and Strange even looked shocked, “What did she say?”

“W-well, she had some pretty choice words at first. I decided to start from the beginning and she was mad, then she was kinda mad, then more mad. Then I told her that I felt the pull…” He broke eye contact to look at his slippers instead, “W-when I told her you guys were my true mates, and that I  _ knew _ it was true she...well she cried.”

Strange flinched, “Cried?” both alphas, felt their stomach drop. They expected anger and rejection, but they didn’t expect it to  _ hurt _ the woman.

Peter nodded, a small smile gracing his features, “I was shocked at first, I didn’t know what to do.” His eyes were starting to fill with tears, “She hugged me and then I remembered, my uncle Ben was her true mate.” A tear slipped down his cheek and he turned away, both alphas inching closer. Strange put a hand on his back, careful of the injuries and Tony had his on the boy’s leg.

“His parents h-hated her.” he chuckled wetly, “She wasn’t an omega, and for a beta she was very head strong. They wanted him to marry someone more submissive.” He smiled before another round of tears went down his face. Tony got up and went on the cushion beside him, both alphas now openly snuggling him. While his face was pulled into Tony’s neck Strange was nosing at the back of his in a comforting scenting. He couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore, it had been so long since he spoke of his uncle, the guilt still weighing on him like the building had. He held his stomach as his healing ribs began to protest at his hysterics.

“Peter baby, you got to breath okay?” He heard Tony say, “Take a deep breath come on. In one two, good, out one two, good again.” They continued this for a few moments, before Peter was just leaning into the two feeling exhausted. 

Strange looked up at Tony with concern in his eyes, they knew something was up but it would have to be dealt with another time. The ding of the elevator doors closing caught their attention, they could see the silhouette of May before the doors closed going back to the other floor. They sat a little stiffly, both a little worried.

“How’d ya learn to do that?” Peter questioned quietly, oblivious of his aunt who’d probably seen more than enough.

Tony ran his arm down Peter’s in a comforting motion. “Strange taught me.” He said, eyes twinkling at his mate who smiled softly in return. Peter just nodded, rubbing his tear streaked face into Tony’s shoulder.

“We should get you to bed little omega.” Strange said standing. Tony nodded, allowing Strange to lift the boy from his arms and take him over to the elevator. They both walked into the room together, noting the bathroom light was on and aunt wasn’t there, and set Peter on the bed. 

“Goodnight Pete.” Tony said, giving one last kiss on the boy's forehead. Strange stepped forward copying the action.

“Night alphas.” Peter said with a tired smile. His smile faded when they were out of sight, he’d ruined the moment by crying like that. He still couldn’t talk about his uncle without all the pain that went along with it. He kissed his alphas, then sobbed in their arms...he let out a frustrated huff. His phone dinged and he looked at it, seeing the photos of them kissing attached to a message.

_ Tony: _

_ Sleep tight, our little omega. _

His smile returned, interrupted by a yawn. “Get some sleep.” May said exiting the bathroom. Peter smiled at her and nodded, closing his eyes.

“You really like them, huh?” He heard her say after a few moments. He cracked an eye open looking into hers.

“With all that I have.” He said with a determined look in his eyes. She watched him for a moment lifting her hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. Then she held his hand and they both drifted off.

-

“You did  _ not _ buy me a brand new car.” May said exasperated.

“I-uh.” Tony stuttered, looking at the other three for help.

Rhodey held up his hands when she made eye contact, “I have no control of the man!” He said with a smile sipping his eggnog.

Peter looked up from his phone, “May, it’s not even on the market yet!” He exclaimed with an amazed chuckle.

May glared at Tony again, “You got  _ me _ a car?”

Tony shrunk into himself a bit, “Well, you work a lot and have been driving around in that old, but very respectable car. I know it’s broken down on you quite a bit, so-”

“You-” May blinked her body deflating, “Thank you.” she almost whispered, then met Tony’s eyes and smiled softly, “That, that was very thoughtful Mr. Stark.”

Tony stared at her, looking even more shocked than before. “Mhmm.” he said and was stiff when the woman went to give him a small quick hug.

“Peter,” Tony said, looking a bit more serious, “Your gift, I will give you later.” He gave an exaggerated wink, hidden from Rhodey who raised an eyebrow.

Peter felt his face heat up, May went a bit rigid beside him too and Tony pulled her to the side whispering in her ear until she relaxed and nodded at the man, offering her nephew a reassuring smile. He felt anticipation all day, every time he glanced at one of the alphas and made eye contact his stomach did flips. They’d kissed last night, a few times. He’d hoped it would be more of that, but...what if they wanted more? Was he ready for that? His aunt seemed to be calm and collected though? Maybe he was overthinking things.

Rhodey had to leave earlier in the evening to catch a flight back to D.C. “Sorry I couldn’t be here all day.” He said to Tony giving the alpha a big hug, “I’m glad you had people to spend it with.” 

He walked over to May and Peter pulling them both into a hug which they returned with giggles, “Thanks for putting up with this one!” He said to them before turning to Strange, “I’d hug you but you don’t really like that right?”

Strange looked thoughtful, “I can make an exception.” 

Rhodey looked surprised, but walked forward pulling the man into a hug which Strange halfheartedly returned. “Until next time!” Rhodey bowed before heading to the car.

“Ready for your gift?” Tony asked, watching his friend leave.

Peter glanced at May, his face coloring “Uh yeah?”

May watched as they left for the elevator, with a small smile but didn’t move. Okay, he had to give her a lot of credit, he didn’t think she would just be okay with all this! He was alone in the elevator with his alphas and he breathed in their combined scent, relishing in the goosebumps it gave him. Strange and Tony kept glancing at him giving him little smiles. Maybe they would wait for him to make the first move, he could totally do that! He thought of who he should kiss first, anticipation rising. The elevator doors opened to the lab and his brows furrowed, well actually maybe this was perfect. They all liked the lab anyway, Tony’s most precious possessions were here, this had to be a perfect place to finally do it.

“Alright Peter.” Tony said clapping his hands, odd start to sexy time but Peter rolled with it following hot on the alpha’s tails. “Say hello, to spidey 2.0.”

Peter blinked, noting the silver necklace that laid on the table then blinked at the alphas confused. “I-what?” 

Tony chuckled picking up the necklace, stepping around the omega to put it on. “Spider two point oh.” He repeated, walking the boy to the mirror. A joint present from us. Strange smiled from beside him, “Alright Peter, think of the suit just coming on.”

Peter was confused but did as instructed and jumped when nano-tech crawled across his body and now in the mirror he stood with a full, newly constructed suit on. “HOLY!” He jumped excited, then slowed down trying to still be careful of his body, “THIS IS AMAZING!” He half yelled. Getting closer to the mirror he thought off and watched as the suit retreated into the small bit of silver around his neck. 

“It was really tricky getting everything we needed in there, but after well, quite a few tries, and a few video conferences with a very smart teenager, we got it.” Tony said looking pretty proud.

Strange walked forward fingering at the necklace, “we broke down the stone from the other necklace I’d got you and put it in as well, as an extra defense. A few more ‘magicy’ surprises are in there that I think you’ll like.”

Peter stared at the small necklace with a smile, eyes getting glossy. Since he’d stopped his suppressants he’d noticed that he’d cry over things a lot easier, which was frustrating to no end. “I don’t know what to say.” He finally whispered.

Tony put his arms around him from behind kissing his ear, “You don’t have to say anything.”

Strange put his arms around them both adding a kiss to the other side of his head, “though we aren’t happy with the circumstances, we’re really glad you’re here Peter.”

Peter smiled, turning in the alpha’s arms, face squished between their chests. That morning, May had announced that tomorrow they would be heading back, to get back into the swing of things before school started in a week. Reluctantly they agreed and knew it was their last night here together for a bit. Peter inhaled, trying to imprint their smells into his memory, he also wondered if they would mind if he stole a bit of their clothing… 

The night grew darker, and May headed to bed early giving Peter a kiss on the cheek, “Don’t be up too late. We have a flight tomorrow at ten.”

“Technically-” Tony started, but Peter smiled at her and nodded, “I won't.”

They all sat next to the fireplace, watching the snow fall. Peter kept shifting, he could hardly keep still. The alpha’s eyed him warily. “Pete?” Tony finally asked, when they’d made eye contact for the thousandth time and the boy looked away. “Everything okay?”

Peter let out a long breath and looked at the alphas who watched him attentively. “I, well you know how today is Christmas and all?”

They nodded, “I vaguely remember little omega.” Stephen said with a chuckle.

“Well, I kinda have a present for you, but not like a present you can give. Cause I was like ‘what do you give the people that have literally everything’? I even Googled it, and I didn’t really like the results and then I was pushing it off, cause things got a little weird, but then you know,” he motioned to himself, “this happened, and I totally couldn’t  _ get _ you anything but I thought, maybe-” He cut off biting his lip. Suddenly he wasn’t sure if he could qualify this as a gift, maybe it was a dumb idea.

“Peter.” Tony said reaching forward and holding his hand.

“I.” He closed his eyes before puffing up his chest and looking at both his alphas. “I want you to spend my heat with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to do this. If I thought Christmas was bad, this new year has been even crazier. I will finish this story and will do my best to not take so long to do it, but here is the next chapter. I love it! The babies finally together!!! The next chapter will probably have smut, just a forewarning. I'm still debating on how I'm gonna write it but I will clearly mark it, so if you're uncomfortable with it you can skip it (っ ' ▿ ' )っ🎔


End file.
